Engraved In Blood
by frumpyrox
Summary: Sasuke was tricked by Kabuto and mutated into a vampire..or so he thinks. With him still gone, Sakura moves on. What happens when he comes back and has to learn the secret rules of being a vampire? Will love or lust win? SxS, vampire fic
1. Relief In Success

**A/N: THIS IS frumpyrox!!! I'm serious. lol, I found out a way to upload chapters without having the error. YESSSSS!!!! WOHHOOOOO!!!! I still hope they fix the error soon. this way of doing it is annoyinh.g**

**WARNING: THIS IS A VAMPIRE FIC. (JUST IN CASE THE TITLE WASN'T A SLIGHT HINT.)**

**Chapter 1-- Relief in Success**

"Okay, I'm going now! I'll see you later, guys! Congrats, the operation went perfectly!" Clear emerald eyes glistened happily as they turned to the exit.

Haruno Sakura felt like she was on top of the world. Besides Tsunade-sama, she was the best medic in the village, one of the prettiest women, and had even learned to release Sasuke from her heart. Yes, she had moved on. And damn, it felt good.

The operation was flawless. That team has great potential. Her heels clicked against the pavement as her all-white doctor's coat blew in the wind. The night had darkened the sky and she was heading home.

She walked up to her front porch and turned the key into the lock of her stunning house. _Not many people thought I would make it this far. _She flipped a switch by the door on, lighting her open living room. She whipped up the winding staircase and into her master bedroom.

Tch, I so didn't need that Uchiha. Man, I'd kill to show him how strong I am now and rub it in his conceited ass face! Her pink locks fell gracefully from the messy bun it was just in and rested at her back and bounced off her shoulders.

A steaming hot shower was first on her list, and she whisked herself into the rushing water, washing away all the stress and allowed her mind to cool off. _How long has it been? 1..2..3.. No, it's been about 4 years now. He's abooout.. 18. Yeah, one year older than me, I guess. _

Her soap-covered body rinsed off and she dried and dressed into a pair of grey sweats and a white tee. _As a reward for the fantastic surgery, I get the day off tomorrow. That means... MOVIE NIIIGHT!!! Cha!! _

A smile was plastered on her face as she flew down the stairs and lept over her fluffy cat, Marilyn Monroe, who was sleeping right in the middle of everything. Center of attention, well, most of the time.

Sakura scanned her dvd collection carefully and pulled out a few that she seemed in the mood for. With her arms full of dvd cases, she dumped them all on the sofa and skipped into the kitchen.

The tall cabinet was stuffed with candies of all sorts, just for this sort of occasion. _I rarely get time to myself. This is pure heaven! _Her delicate hands plucked out a pack of M&Ms, some Twizzlers, a couple sodas from the fridge and of course, a bucket of buttery delicious popcorn. Pure delight.

I always have to keep in shape to be on top of my game, but every once in awhile, it's good to let go. A quick pop of the disk into the television, and she was good to go. She scooted into the depths of her sofa and got ready for her movie marathon. Marilyn obviously wanted to join the fun and hopped up next to her, laying her paws onto Sakura's lap.

Yep, heaven.

XXXXXXXXX

"Sssoo, you reeeallllly think you will ssssucccceeed??" Hissed out the snake of Oto.

"Hai. I am ready." A bowing teen faced the man, his obsidian eyes hard to read.

"Hehehe," cackled the man as he brushed back his long silky hair. "fine, tonight you may ssset out and kiiilll the ssssusssspect. Leaking out classsssified information will not go unpunissssshed. Right, Sssasuke-kun?"

"Hai." He didn't even blink.

"Gooood boy. Tomorrow, we'll-"

"Let's just worry about what's going to happen now first." The Uchiha interrupted.

"Very weeelll... Ssssee yoursssself out. I'll be waiting for a possssitive misssssion report tomorrrrooooww."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." His blood-red eyes narrowed as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Deep in the forest, the silent Uchiha snuck up beside the shadowy trees as he searched for his prey. Yes, his prey. Soon enough, his scarlet eyes locked on the target and he darted forward. His smirk grew and revealed gleaming white fangs.

And before you could say "Back off, man!", he had latched on to the suspect, draining him of his precious blood viciously. He licked his lips and sloppily tossed the body aside. _Orochimaru won't and shouldn't have to worry about tomorrow, since he might not even see the day._

He stealthily snuck through the dark corridors and crept towards the entrance to the snake's chambers. His intense hearing picked up the slow breathing coming from inside; a sign the leader was asleep.

His hand slowly pushed the heavy doors open and he slipped in, making his way to the bedside. _You knew this was coming. That's why you never seemed so in control lately. You KNEW I had exceeded your ability and control._

Carefully, he lowered his pale face down to the sleeping man's neck and let his fangs glide into the flesh. Within a quick moment, the Oto leader was dead..for good and for real.

Another smirk graced his blood-coated lips and he lept out the large window.A/N: Ya, I'm officially pissed. For some reason, I couldn't upload documents on this account, so I made a new one. Eh, I'll live. the new account is darkenedcoffee. I'll be updating the story on that account starting tomorrow until they fix they frickin error. so, i'll put an author's note next chapter.

--darkenedcoffee/frumpyrox, lol


	2. AN Answering and Questioning

Okay, I'm just gonna clear up a few things fer u guys, since I keep getting asked the same questions:

1. For now, I'm ditching Not As Planned. I _plan_ (haha.) on working on it later, but for now, no.

2. Darkenedcoffee is my friend's account now, since I'm just gonna use the new trick to update. Ha ha!!! I am beating the error!!! Nothing can stop me nooooowww!!! WOOOHOOOO!!!

So, if neither of these things have answered your questions, please pm or review this to me and ask. Uhmmm... oh! If you have ANY requests for a new story or you want something to happen in this story, PLEASE tell me!

okay, here's how to make a document without worrying about that stupid error:

first go to one of yer stories. go to any chapter and export it. (this won't affect the chapter, it'll just make a copy and send it to yer documents.) go to yer documents and erase all of the stuff in the chapter, then paste or write watever u wanted to put on fanfic. wen yer doe, save it and rename it. u can make a new story or chapter fromm it, doesn't matter. it may sound long and difficult, but it's super fast and easy. just try it and let me know if u have any problems!

good luck.

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox (forever)


	3. Truth Behind the Trick

**A/N: Man, I'm so excited I found out how to get around the error. So, I just wanna thank Erinskie for telling me how to get out of the mess. Dude, you saved my life!! I was ready to smash my laptop!!! Frumpy was losing his cool, too. His little eyes glinted in anger. I'm serious!! So, here we go! Chapter 2 of Engraved In Blood!!!**

Chapter 2-- Truth Behind the Trick

Sakura crunched down on her popcorn intently as she leaned forward to the screen, anxiously waiting to see what happened next in the movie. Suddenly, a rattling knock on the door made her jump. She paused the movie and got up to answer the door. Did I mention it was around 1:30 in the morning?

VVVVVVV

10 pm, previous to the knock on the door at Sakura's.

Sasuke raced through the with elegance, making it look like more of an art than a flee. His eyes glowed through the darkness as he closed in on the place he once called home years ago: Konoha.

The gates were closed and locked. He looked up at the top of the barrier and saw scattered patrol ninjas perched there, looking out for any invaders.

Ever since he was cursed and blessed with the new side of life as a vampire, things had obviously changed. First off, since Kabuto's chemical formula had changed him into _this_, he never trusted anyone to stick a needle in him again. After all, the guy lied to him, saying it was just a vaccine that would keep away viruses!

Other than that, he was given new abilities. The Uchiha could climb flat walls without using his chakra. His senses were about ten times sharper. He could hear things underground digging, the conversation being held two blocks away, and even a person's breathing in the next room.

His eyesight, too. Though his vision still was nothing compared to the Hyuugas', he had night vision. The dark was as clear as day for him.

He slinked through the thick trees, careful not to alarm any guards. Soon enough, he was in a blind spot and was leaning against the giant wall. With ease, he crawled up the wall and down inside. Simple as that.

My blood cravings won't seriously kick in for a couple hours. That's plenty of time to find help. I think it's time I pay the dope a visit.

His fist banged at the door a few times impatiently. Rustling could be heard from inside, as well as a few muffled curses. The door creaked open and inside stood a wide-eyed Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?" He asked, not believing his pure blue eyes.

"Who else?" His words slid from his throat.

"Teme! Oh no.. teme.." Naruto's face saddened deeply.

"What?" Sasuke was displeased at his reaction.

"..We need to talk." He gestured for Sasuke to come in as he shut and bolted the door tight.

"Hn. Wow, I can see how happy you are to see me." The Uchiha said sarcastically, leaning against a wall.

"Sasuke, I _am _happy to see you, honest. Dude, you're my best friend, reguardless of the shit you've put us all through." Naruto retorted.

He rolled his eyes stared at the blonde. "So what did we need to talk about?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's mouth and frowned. The scent of blood drifted up his nose. "Kami, don't tell me you've become a-"

"Vampire? So what if I have? What are _you _going to do about it?" Sasuke was obviously pissed as he stepped forward menacingly.

"Chill out! I didn't mean to sound offended or anything, okay!? Look, I need to talk to you about Sakura," Sasuke's eyes glared at Naruto. " but first you need to tell me what the hell happened to you."

After a few seconds given to calm down, Sasuke explained carefully to Naruto about how Kabuto tricked him and gave him a shot of a weird chemical that mutated him and made him a vampire. Kabuto had planned to use him for an experiment, but Sasuke said he killed Orochimaru and bolted. The entire time, Naruto had to hold his jaw up from falling in astonishment at the information he just learned.

"Woah, I didn't see that coming!" Naruto clutched the hem of his shirt and inhaled deeply before talking again. "Okay, -sigh- I guess you want to know what I was gonna tell you about Sakura-chan.."

Sasuke nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Start talking. Look, try to make this fast, my blood craving is getting worse and I need to eat."

"WHAT!? You JUST came back and you already are gonna KILL SOMEONE!!?!?!?" Naruto yelled, beginning to panic.

"No, you baka. I'm going to go get an animal or something. I'm not stupid like you." _The animal isn't much help. I'm still going to have to drink some human blood in a few days.. Damn._

"O-okay. Well, just stop staring at my neck. It's creeping me out.." Sasuke looked away immediately.

"So what did you want to say? I'm getting very impatient, Naruto." He could tell by his tone.

"Okay, so, Sakura-chan, she's.. well, she's over you. I mean, COMPLETELY over you. Plus, she is super close with Kiba. Dog boy is really warming up to her. Eck! But it makes her happy, so I'm happy." Naruto smiled weakly.

"..." Sasuke looked down and glared at the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" He placed a hand on his shoulder, but Sasuke shook it off.

"I'm fine. I have to go. I'm hungry." He walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"-sigh- Kami, don't kill us all.." Naruto mumbled to himself.

VVVVVVVV

Sasuke trudged outside into the night. _So she moved on.. Tch, this sucks. I was planning on going to her for blood. If she still liked me, I could've asked her._ He went into the forest and went high into the branches to look for a wandering animal.

I mean, it's not like I'd kill or hurt her. I'd just get enough blood to fill me up and definitely keep her alive and concious. I'm not that bad. Wait- how did Naruto know I was a vampire? He probably smelled blood, but.. shit. He fingers went to his mouth and he felt his canines which were now fangs.

Crap! I'm really hungry. That's why I can't even pull back my fangs.. Oh, right there, a small wolf pack. Hey, where are they going? I bet they're tracking some other animals. I'll follow and eat those instead. Since he probably didn't have enough energy to attack the wolves, this was a reasonable plan. Soon enough, a few lambs came into view with the mothering sheep.

The beasts attacked and killed about seven of the sheep and lambs, two got away. With only four wolves there, Sasuke jumped down and grabbed a big sheep for himself. He licked his lips and sank his fangs into the neck. Ferociously, he drained the animal completely. Nothing left inside.

Muuuch better. I can't let myself get this hungry again. He took off in the direction of the edge of the forest. Suddenly, a shadowy figure stopped him. "What the hell do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"Now, now. Is that the greeting you give to your old teacher?" The figure was Kakashi. Under the mask you could see his lips curl into a mischevious grin.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, I'm glad to see you've returned...and are full."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Was it that obvious?

"Heh, don't worry, it's not obvious or anything," it was as if he read his mind. " I just know things. Like specific things about your family."

"This isn't from my family. Kabuto injected me."

"So clueless. This isn't from a chemical reaction, Sasuke. It's your Uchiha blood."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh boy. Now I have to _explain._ Well, to put it simply, your whole family has vampire blood. Obviously, it doesn't really activate until you're 18. Kabuto probably gave you something totally different. He just hid it behind the fact that you're a vampire and made you think that the injection caused this."

This made plenty of sense. But... "Then why didn't anyone tell me about this when I was younger?"

"Well, why should they have told you? You were very young, Sasuke. Think about it. You would've freaked out and it would probably have traumatized you."

This made sense, too. "These cravings are killing me."

"Well, there's still something else you need to know. There are rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes, don't make me repeat myself."

"What rules? RULES? For what!? Rules on how to suck the blood out of a person? I think I nailed that."

"No. These rules aren't actually rules. They more or less are sort of guidelines, facts about vampires. Weaknesses, strengths, ablities.. all that stuff."

"Then what are these 'rules'?"

"I can't tell you." A sly grin came under his mask.

"Why not?" This pissed him off.

"The whole point is that you figure them out on your own. When you _do _figure one out, it'll appear on your arm like a tattoo then disappear. You'll feel it. But, it's not like you have to really figure it out. It's hard to explain. You see, as you grow, they will reveal themselves. Slowly, you'll gather them all."

"This is messed up. So I'm stuck living as a vampire for the rest of my _life?_" _Please say "no"!_

"Yes. Glad you're catching on. Now, I want to tell you something that the rules won't: Being a vampire increases the affects of your hormones. Plus, you're at the age when you suffer from them the most. So, since you're a vampire _and _a teenager, weeeelll... I think you understand.

Sasuke's pale skin paled even more, then formed a blush. _Figures. I knew something was wrong when I got horny off that damn lady working for Orochimaru. She wasn't even that pretty. _

"Alright, now that I've caught you up to speed, I must be on my way now." He was about to disappear in a puff of smoke, but Sasuke grabbed the back of his vest.

"Is that why you have that porno book?" He asked with a grin.

"What are talking about?"

"You read all that porn because you're horny. Because.. you, too, are a vampire."

Kakashi blushed from embarressment then smiled. "That, and it really does help. Here, you should keep one handy. You never know when you'll need it!" The silver-haired jounin tossed the orange book and Sasuke caught it as the man poofed away.

Great. Now I have to find a book sleeve to cover this. (in case u don't know wat that is, it's the cover thingy.)

His midnight hair was dancing with the chilling breeze. A small wolf pup came out of no where and slumped against his leg. It's dull white fur clashed with Sasuke's hair. "What? Go back to the other wolves. The pack is your home." The little wolf yawned and stared up at him.

"Tch, go away. I don't need a pathetic wolf." Sasuke began to walk again, only to be followed by the pup. I guess Sasuke will have some company now.

VVVVVVVVV

Back with Naruto...

He ran a hand through his spiked lemon-colored hair as he sat on his bed, staring at the wall. _I can't believe he's back.. He didn't change much, though. Well, besides being a vampire. Same chicken hair, black outfit, a bit paler, uhh.. I thik I saw a few piercings on his ears. I could tell he was hungry.. Poor little animals.. Wait.. What.. What if he didn't go to the animals!? _

Naruto jumped up. _What if he went to Sakura's house?! Oh Kami! Kuso! I have to save her!!!_ He barged out the door and dashed to Sakura's. _If I see even one little hole or scratch on Sakura, I'll KILL HIM!_ From building to building, he jumped across roofs, trying to get there as fast as possible.

Just as he reached the door, he banged on it. He felt relieved when it opened and he saw Sakura in sweats and holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Naruto? What do you want? It's after 1!!!" She glared at him deeply. Okay, so he wasn't _that _relieved.

"I uh, uhmm.."

"What? Spit it out."

"I need to come in and talk to you.."

"Oh no! Did you ask Hinata out and she rejected you!?"

"No! You know I'm too embarressed to ask her out!"

"Well, then what's up? You don't look so good."

Naruto shifted his weight back and forth, then looked Sakura straight in the eyes.

"He's back. Sasuke's back.."**A/N: Frumpy is sitting next to me. He says hi! I tied a mango scented air freshener to him, so he smells mangoey fresh. If you have no clue whatsoever who Frumpy is, check out my profile. I'm too lazy to explain. So, review please! If you want something to happen, or want to request a story, oooorrr i dunno, want to see ANYTHING in the story, let me know. I'm totally open to suggestions and encourage them. I need 6 reviews for this chapter before I post Chapter 3.**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	4. Taking It All In

**A/N: HAAAA!!! YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!!! The site is working again!!! I can EASILY upload documents again!!! MIRACLE!!! THANK GOD!!! OH, I just got a shot and yesterday I bought the new nine inch nails album!!! i was sooo happy!!! woohoo!!! now here comes CHAPTER 3!!! No problems!!!!**

Chapter 3-- Taking It All In

"What?" Her grip tightened on the popcorn bowl, creating small cracks.

"Sasuke is back.. And.. I think he needs to tell you something.." He gloomily focused on the floor.

"Why can't you just tell me? It seems like you know what it is." She raised one eyebrow with her growing temper.

"Okay, but promise you'll take this seriously."

She stared at him carefully for a few seconds before responding. "Promise."

"Sasuke's... a vampire.."

"WHAT?" She yelled in astonishment. The bowl spilled all over the floor as she dropped it, but she showed no signs of concern.

"Kabuto had injected him with something. It mutated his genes, so now he has fangs, cravings... yeah, the whole deal." Naruto's eyes glanced up at her.

"N-Naruto.. So, he likes..blood?" Her voice squeaked. She lowered herself to the sofa, trying to let all of this sink in properly.

"Yeah. I rushed over here in the first place because I thought he'd be here trying to- you know.. But I guess when he said he'd just grab an animal, he was serious." He let out a big sigh and patted her shoulder.

"Hmph. Wow.. I reallly don't know what to say or think. What happens if I run into him? Would he try to suck my blood? Do think Kiba will get mad? What if Sasuke tries to kill him!? Should I even be _avoiding _him?" Her green eyes flashed with worry and Naruto sat down next to her and hugged her.

"It's alright, nothing's gonna happen. Everything will be okay, Sakura-chan. I'll protect you. Plus," He pulled slowly back and smiled at her. "it's Sasuke. Remember back in the good old days of Team 7? He didn't let _anything _happen to you. Ever. What makes you think he's changed so much that he'd let himself hurt you?"

"You're right. I'll just try not to think about this too much. Man, I'm tired..." She yawned as she stretched her arms out.

"Yeah, me too. Sleep in! Oh, don't you have a date with Kiba for lunch?" He bounced his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Naruto!! Stop! You're gonna make me blush!!" She turned away from him and covered her face with her hands.

"Good night, Sakura-chan." He patted her back and left back to his place to sleep, too.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Damn it, wolf. Go away! I don't want a pet!!!" Sasuke yelled at the creature, who was sitting innocently on the rug, staring up at him.

Suddenly, his arm began to burn. He lifted it into view and watched in pain as letters seemed to be engraving themselves into his skin. Blood trickled out of the letters, causing more pain. Slowly, he was able to read the message.

'Depth of a friendship does not depend on length of acquaintance.'

A soon as he finished reading the words over, his skin seemed to heal itself, making the inscribed wound tingle.

"I'm guessing that means you're my friend. What does that have to do with me being a vampire?" He croutched down and pet the pup.

"Time to find Kakashi. He'll explain it." Sasuke left his mansion with the wolf right on his heels.

"So what should I call you? How abooouut... Abikllik?" The small greyish white wolf looked up at him confused. His paws plopped against the pavement.

"Fine, Kill Kiba backwards isn't a good name. I think we'll just go with Kiyoshi." His black shirt ruffled in the breeze.

Kiyoshi means quiet one. As if he were to know how much the name suited him, Kiyoshi seemed to prance next to Sasuke proudly, head held high.

Just as they reached Kakashi's front door, it swung open, barely missing the Uchiha's face. "I'm gonna guess you were given the first rule?" Kakashi said, eyeing the strange wolf.

"Hn." He seemed unimpressed.

"Come in. I'm sure your tiny brain couldn't understand what it was given." This earned the jounin a nasty glare on Sasuke's part and a tiny growl from Kiyoshi.

"Depth of a friendship does not depend on the length of acquiatance." he recited.

"Ahh.. Don't you understand? This little guy has been sent to you. He is like a partner, if you will. That's all there is to the rule. Every vampire needs a friend to talk life over with. I mean, vampires aren't super sociable. And you isolated yourself way before. He's perfect. You probably just met him, but that shouldn't stop you from bonding. Time has to start from zero at some point, no?" Kakashi chuckled at his own words.

"I named him Kiyoshi." Sasuke sighed.

"I can tell why you gave him such a name. Not a single bark. He seems protective of you. He already growled when I took comment on your brain."

"Hn. I'm leaving." The teen turned on his heel and headed back out the door.

"Sasuke, just don't kill him. You never struck me as the I-love-pets type."

"Hn." The door slammed shut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Uggghh... Bed... So far away... Must... Reach... pillow...' Sakura tried her hardest to push herself to the bed.

After receiving the news from Naruto, she couldn't really sleep. She just sat watching the rest of her movies until 4a.m. Now her eyelids have become heavy and her body demanded sleep. NOW.

Just as she fell into her sheets, her mind began to wander.

'Kiba might ask me to really be his girlfriend soon. But now that Sasuke's back, will that... change?'

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is kind of a blank for me. I'm not too sure what will happen next.. I'm hitting writer's block. Big time. Please help me out, guys! I'm sriously stuuuuccck!!! Suggest anything, I'm desperate! Oh well. If I get a good idea in my head with 5 reviews, I'll update. Thanks!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	5. Want or Need?

**A/N: **Soo.. When I checked out my reviews, i was really sad cuz i'd only received one review from **xxiluvsasukeandgaaraxx. **Thank you so much! I'm happy that you are really into my story. Well, the only reason I'm updating without my asked 5 reviews is because I wanna work off the story so i can start this other one soon about Sasuke being a ghost at Sakura's new house. He's cocky and stuff and she has to help him so he can move on and, well, die and go to heaven. I really wanna start, so this story is just gonna keep going. BUT IF REVIEWS REALLY SLOW DOWN, I'LL JUST DROP THE STORY. Here comes chapter 4, people! REVIEW!!!

Chapter 4-- Want or Need?

Morning beams seeped into the bedroom and bathed Sakura's face in the honey-colored light. Her eyes flickered open and she focused on the window. 'The curtains weren't opened last night.'

Cautiously she slipped out and allowed her feet to creep on the floor boards. The only thing she could hear was the squeaking wood and her heart pounding in her ears. 'Who or what is in my house!? I know for a fact that window was left completely closed.'

Her head poked out from behind the corner as she scanned the room for the invader. Nothing. Just her living room. No one there, nothing out of place. Expect...

"ROCK LEE!!! STOP SNEAKING IN!!! OUT!"

"Sakura, my blossom of youth and love! Alas, you have spotted me.. But it was well worth seeing your slumbering form. How soothing. I bid you good bye, until next time!" He ran out her door. Again. Third time this month. Freak.

XxXxXxXx

"Kiyoshi.. I.." Sasuke sat panting at the edge of the bed hunched over.

"I..need..blood..Human..blood.."

XxXxXxXx

His silver hair whipped around in the wind of Oto. He silently walked through the grounds of all the sound nin. No one dared to stand in his way. "You. Get me my medical report I did on formula 57U. Now."

His index finger nudged his glasses back up his nose. Soon enough, the chosen nin came rushing back with a thick and organized folder enclosed in a leather case. Kabuto snapped it open and reviewed his work.

'As soon as he took that first sip of blood, he became more visible than an elephant playing hide and go seek.'

"All right, we are still strong even without Orochimaru-sama. As your new leader, I will declare our top priority: Make the Uchiha our slave...forever!" The army of ninjas roared in cheers of approval. Some didn't really like the idea, but cheered anyways to not put their lives in jeopardy.

"Settle down! Section 39 will accompany me during Phase 2. Once we have secured the slave-to-be, we will commence Phase 3. Understood?" He called out.

"Hai, Kabuto-sama!" They all answered.

"Good."

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke fell off the bed onto the floor. He was so weak, it was hard to even keep his eyes open. 'Damn it, I miscalculated the time I had until _this _would happen.'

He struggled to look up at a freaked out Kiyoshi. "G-go...-pant- get.. N-naru..-pant- ..to.." Immediately, the wolf dashed out the door and towards Naruto's scent.

The crowded streets of Konoha almost threw him off track. Almost. But just as promised, there he was. Sitting at Ichiraku's, devouring another bowl of ramen. The little pup barked rapidly, and finally caught his attention.

"Hm? Hey, little guy! What's wrong? Hey!!! Let go of my ankle!! Ow! Okay, wait! Waiter guy, put this on my tab! I gotta, OW!!"

The blonde was being dragged by Kiyoshi, not knowing at all where he was going. He recognized the direction they were heading and within minutes realized they were going to Uchiha property. The two of them crashed through the unlocked doors and went straight to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke!! What the hell is going on!?" Naruto dropped to his side and supported his back. His eyes cracked open.

"Blood...Sakuraaa..." Sasuke barely moaned out, clearly hurting inside physically.

"Sakura-chan!?! You want her blood?! Fine, just don't die!!" He placed Sasuke on the bed and went out to find Sakura.

'Can vampires die? Aren't they already dead??'

XxXxXxXx

"Wow, Kiba! This is delicious!" Sakura complimented as she savored the steak in her mouth.

"Thank you! Akamaru helped me with the seasoning." His smile made her blush.

The two of them were sitting under a giant oak tree on a long blanket. A small yet amazing meal was spread between them. He had made it just for her.

"Sakura, there's something I want to ask you." She stopped eating and looked him in the eye.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" Her voice made him more nervous.

"Uhm, do you, uh, want to be my girlfriend?" His voice was tiny and hardly there. But she heard it as if he was yelling into a microphone.

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes, I do!" Her arms locked around his neck and she pecked him on the lips.

"SAAAAAAAKUUURAAAAAAA!!!!!!" A voice blasted towards them, causing them to release and look to the source: Naruto.

"What!? I'm busy!" She whined.'

"You need to come with me! Sasuke is..._sick_.." He hesitated with choosing the right words. "And he needs your help! It's an emergency!!"

"Then go find another medic! Naruto, we're on a date now." Kiba glared at Naruto as he said this.

"But he needs Sakura-chan! She's the only one who can help him!" Naruto was red with anger now.

"Tch, okay.. Just shut up and let's make this fast." Kiba couldn't believe Sakura had agreed. She had a hard time believing this herself. All three of them ran to the ninja in need.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke felt a scorching sensation on his arm. But unlike last time, he yelled in pain and twisted it in front of him. More bloody words melted to the surface.

'Blood is a necessity to all. All blood is your necessity.'

"No..shit.."

His door blasted open again. Sasuke's vision was very blurry and he could barely tell who was there. But luckily enough, he saw the scrape of pink running to his side.

"Sasuke! Naruto, what's wrong with him?" Naruto made a weird face. It took her a few seconds to realize it had something to do with the fact he was a vampire.

She noticed his fangs and winced. They were so sharp. One touch could slice anything open, it seemed.

"Kiba-kun, this is a private matter for Sasuke. I'm sure he'd appreciate some privacy."

"What about Naruto?"

"He already knows what is going on. I'm sorry, I promise to take care of this quickly."

Kiba growled dangerously at Naruto and left.

"Sakura-chan, he obviously didn't see the fangs, but I'm sure you did. He needs blood."

She paled. Pictures of him draining all her blood from her neck filled her mind. She already felt the pain coursing through her body.

"He can't suck my blood!"

"Then what so we do!?"

"Give him yours!"

"He said he needs yours, not mine!!"

"UGH! No!" She made a few complicated handsigns and summoned a slug. The drop of blood she used caused Sasuke to moan.

The creature squeezed a sealed packet from it's skin. Sakura grabbed it and tore the tip open.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, trying to get a glimpse at it.

"Donated blood." She tipped Sasuke's head back. "Sasuke, open up. I have blood for you."

Immediately, he tried to open his mouth. His senses were going crazy from the smell and predicted taste of the needed liquid. When he had finished the first few sips, he snatched the rest from her hands and greedily chugged down the rest.

"Teme, are you okay?"

The Uchiha stared at Sakura, not bothering to get up at all. He held no emotion in his stare. It wasn't even a qualified glare. She did the same.

'He's gorgeous.. His perfect skin, dark eyes and silky hair... I can't think like this! I'm with Kiba now.'

"Thank you." His words made her shiver. She stood up and nodded, then walked out to find her boyfriend. Little did they know her blush was burning her cheeks like crazy.

"Geez, teme! You look like a vampire with those fangs! Get rid of them!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and retracted them.

"Hn."

"So you still gonna stay away from Sakura-chan? I caught Kiba asking her out," this definitely pissed Sasuke off. "and she happily accepted. Don't ruin it for her. Like I said before, I'm not thrilled about him either, but she's happy. I can't remember actually being this happy since you left."

"..."

"Say something."

"I hope Kiyoshi pees on him."

**A/N: I have good plans for the rest of this story. Things are gonna heat up now! Especially since Sasuke wants Sakura, reguardless of whether or not she's with Kiba. Speaking of the couple, what's going on behind closed doors with them now that he has her? Stick around to find out!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**

**  
**


	6. Not So Gentle Beast

**A/N: I have the urge to cry or something right now. I mean, at first, I thought u guys didn't really like the story or anything. I was on my way to delete it, but then I saw some reviews! I was so relieved!!! It really made me happy! Buuuuttt... there were less than 10. Come on, guys! About 300 people read each chapter!!! And all I get is like 5 reviews!? I really need to know what you guys like or hate about my work. Please take a few seconds at the end of the chapter and give me some feedback. It really helps a lot. Thanks. Now look out, cuz I'm shootin Chapter 5 at ya!**

Chapter 5-- Not So Gentle Beast

The next day, Sasuke was feeling much better. The recently given blood helped plenty to guide him to recovery. Kiyoshi was curled up on his chest, snoring slightly. Sasuke's eyes cracked open and stared at the ball of fur on him.

With one hard shove, the wolf yelped as he fell to the floor. He turned around and glared at the vampire, pissed off because of the rude and painful awakening. "You're getting big. Stop growing so fast." Sasuke complained.

The wolf huffed and trotted out the room to start his own wolfy business. What is his business? Dunno, don't care. Sasuke pulled the sheets off of him and decended the stairs into the kitchen. Cereal was his goal, but... no milk! This was a bad start to the morning for Uchiha Sasuke.

XxXxXxXx

_Previously, after Sakura left to find Kiba..._

"Okay, I'm done. He'll be better in no time." Sakura explained.

"Tch, whatever." Kiba muttered under his breath.

"Kiba-kun, I'm not too happy with Sasuke either, but you don't have to be mad or anything." She rubbed his arm as she spoke, trying to get him to smile.

"Yeah, yeah.. Let's go somewhere. I don't wanna think about this anymore." He smirked down at her as he held her waist, leading her into town.

She giggled lightly and placed her hand on his back.

Then his voice echoed through the air.

"What the hell happened to my shoes!? Akamaru, was that YOU!?!?!"

X

x

X

x

They practically skipped into the small cozy restaurant and were seated by the window. Each placed their orders and were quickly served.

"So, tell me. You really are happy that I asked you to be with me?"

"Of course! I did say yes, right?"

"I know, but why? I'm not sure and I think I'd like to know." He chirped.

A blush crept to her cheeks and Akamaru licked her leg, distracting her a little.

"Uhm, well, you're really nice to me. You give me the respect I deserve and treat me like I mean everything to you. Uhmm.. You're really cute and funny. Uh, good with animals, duh. And, uhm, I guess it's just a connection."

"Aw, thanks." He cooed, leaning across the table. His lips captured hers firmly, making her arm twitch.

"Man, can you get Akamaru to stop licking me? It's starting to get annoying.."

"Oh, sure. Stop it, boy. Only _I_ can do _that_." Kiba said suggestively.

Sakura really liked Kiba, but it kind of made her feel sick when he said that. Almost like the way she felt when Rock Lee would blow kisses at her when she was 12. Still, she hid it as best as she could and smiled at him..

"Sakura-chan, why don't you come over and watch a movie with us? It'll be fun!" His eyes lit up gleefully.

"Uhh.. I guess I can. But only as long as I can get home around 11. I still have work tomorrow."

"Definitely. Here," he handed the waiter the bill. "let's leave now! I just got this awesome new dvd!"

He rushed out with Sakura in tow all the way to his apartment.

X

x

X

x

The apartment was pretty average. It had one bedroom, a small kitchen, living room and a bathroom. Actually, it was pretty small. But whatever. It was only Kiba and Akamaru who lived there.

"So what movie are we watching?" Sakura asked as she sat on the short sofa.

"Oh, it's called Animal House." He too, sat down. Very, very close to Sakura. Too close, even for a boyfriend.

He flipped on the TV and started the dvd. Sakura had seen the movie once before. But that was when she had no idea what it was. Now she knew it was a retarded movie where retarded college students are retarded and do retarded things that make some retarded viewers horny. Not porn, just retarded. And here she was, sitting with Kiba, who thought the movie was "awesome", ready to watch it again. Joy.

In the beginning, she sat up straight trying to seem like she was looking at the screen while she was actually just looking around the room. As the movie edged into the middle, Kiba had started to kiss her neck and cheek, making her lean back into the sofa.

He was literally licking her lips like an animal and was attempting to arouse her during the scene where one of the boys is getting ready to sleep with a drunk girl. No such luck for dog boy.

She pushed him off of her as he started to climb on top of her.

"Kiba, stop!"

"What? Come on, don't be like that."

"No. I'm not..ready to do anything else."

"Are you kidding me? Sakura..!" He whined.

"Please don't act like this. I really don't feel comfortable.."

He got off of her, but then hoisted her over his shoulder and into his room. He was too strong to fight out of his grip. As they entered the dark room, he laid her on the carpet and spread himself on top of her.

"KIBA!!!" She began to cry.

He licked away her tears. "I'm not gonna do what you think I was. I want to, but obviously you're too much of a baby. So just let me enjoy myself. I'm not gonna knock you up or anything."

She didn't move at all, except to open her mouth when he wanted access. She was a bit afraid that if she didn't just appreciate the fact he wasn't climbing into her pants, he might actually do it. He obviously loved her, so he wasn't going to push it any further.

XxXxXx

_Back to Sasuke, the next day after eating his DRY cereal, which upset him deeply, as it would most of us. Except me. Dry is good._

He stepped outside and shuffled around the empty district that used to bustle with life many years ago. Just as he was about to recall some good old childhood memories, the damn burning on his arm came up. He cringed and tried not to yell in pain as he read the "rule".

'You suffer from a deep craving to keep all you love.. all to yourself, Especially the breathing possesions. Territory is of high importance because of instinct.. '

His mind thought the vanishing words through. The Uchiha property meant a lot to him. So of course he didn't have any intentions of selling it. But it didn't breathe! Kiyoshi breathes, but he's a pet. Nothing unusual about that. Whatever..

Sasuke left the grounds to walk around the town. He was bored and actually felt like seeing the outside world. (Yes, a very big shocker. He was THAT bored..) Numerous stores selling collections of useless junk were strung everywhere. He kept to himself as he passed by, ignoring the staring girls who were fantasizing.

It was beginning to feel overwhelming, so he turned into an alley to cut through the crowds. But he was blocked by a couple, who were sucking the faces off of each other. He cleared his throat loudly and caused them to turn around flushed.

"Tenten and Neji?" He snorted.

"Uchiha, what do you want?" The prodigy hissed, still very out of breath.

"I want to get through. You two are in my way." He said coldly.

"Oh. Then go." Neji gestered for him to pass them. Tenten turned away, too embarressed to even look at him.

When he reached the end of the alley, he spotted Hinata walking by. She was giggling and blushing at a hidden person behind a corner. Too curious to just keep going, he snuck closer and leaned in to see Naruto. Duh. He was about to greet his friend when the blonde swooped down and captured the girl's lips affectionately. His love was shining brighter than the sun itself at that moment.

Deciding it was better not to interrupt, he looked for something to do. A small book store caught his eyes. Sasuke's legs led him into the dim-lit store.

Shelves upon shelves were strung across the walls. Books of all shapes and sizes were piled into them neatly. Some old, some new, some here, some there, they had it all. A middle aged man with fading black hair was perched on a stool behind a desk reading a grey book.

He spared Sasuke a glance and a tiny smile, then went straight back to reading, leaving Sasuke to wander. After a few minutes of inspecting a few of the books, he plucked a rather old looking one that was crammed tightly at the top. It was a dark red with a silver stripe on the spine. No title or anything.

A small sofa for readers was unoccupied, so he flung himself onto it with the book. As soon as he opened the dusty cover, he came face to face with an inky picture that seemed hand-drawn, not copied. This was an original.

The picture was one of a young vampire in a croutching position in a dark room on a window sill. He was staring at a slumbering girl, peacefully sleeping. The vampire in the picture had his fangs poking out slightly, yet didn't seem to have any urges or intentions of biting into the young female.

He seemed more like he was just watching over her in a protective manner. 'You suffer from a deep craving to keep all that you love all to yourself..' Sasuke thought in his mind.

His hand flipped the yellowing paper over. The title was printed small in the center of a blank page.

'Youthful Blood'

Hours had passed and Sasuke was glued to the book. It told tales of vampires all over the world and their tactics to hook onto hearts. Some literally. Quite disturbing. But most of the short stories were of love and passion. About how the vampires thought of their personal blood banks more as companions and that even though the other vampires would critisize them for the "weakness", they admitted they were in love.

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart. Was he in love with Sakura?

XxXxXxXx

Pink blurs dashed in and out of doors, up and down stairs and all around the hospital. Today was a busy day and there was no room at all for slacking.

'Why today? Why me?' She complained as she checked over different medical reports on the injured and the sick.

'Kiba obviously wanted me to get more out of last night, but he respected my decision.' Her hair fell out of its messy bun into her face.

'I guess I can't get mad at him for being so rough, then.' She pulled her locks back up and tied it tight. Her hand traveled to her collar bone.

'Man, he was _really_ rough. This bruise is giving me hell. Plus, I didn't even _enjoy_ it..' Relief took over as she saw the clock. Her long shift was finally at its final minutes.

XxXxXxXx

The bath soothed her aching feet from all the running. Her back loosened against the steaming water under the luxurious bubbles. Heaven was here.

She finished up and got ready for the date that Kiba arranged for them. A cute green top was in mind.

XxXxXxXx

The Uchiha felt a connection with the book and _had _to buy it. The price was a bit high, but he really wanted the book, and money wasn't a problem.

As he reached for the key to open the enormous doors to his mansion, yet again, another scolding hot pang raced through his arm. He dropped the keys and waited for a message.

'Your life is packed with obstacles. The maiden's heart is of no exception.'

As it faded away, Kiyoshi swiveled around him and waited for the door to open.

"Hn, I know. Damn Kiba. Damn him to hell.. Stupid obstacle." He clicked the lock open and lurked inside the foyer and into his bedroom. Kiyoshi followed curiously.

"You know what? I'm about to blow that obstacle out of my way. Better yet, just ignore it and walk around it."

XxXxXxXx

Kiba sat at the picnic table waiting. He smirked when Sakura came up to him. The sky was pitch black and the little park was lit solely by the moon and twinkling stars. Akamaru barked happily at her as Kiba pulled her onto his lap. She smiled nervously and pecked him on the lips.

He slid half of his fingers into the back of her capris, making her arch away from the contact. He didn't notice this as he pulled out a small basket of sandwiches and drinks. Alcohol included in all of the liquids.

She really felt uncomfortable as she felt his fingers crawl in deeper, so she was going to ask him to stop. Kiba wasn't that slow and knew what she was going to say and already planned ahead of her.

"Kiba-kun, can you please-"

He crashed his lips harshly onto hers and chewed on her lips and licked her tongue. His entire hand was now on her unseen skin.

In a nearby tree, the quietly fuming vampire watched. More burning. Whoopee. 'Shit, what the hell!? Can't I have a break from the messages already!?'

'Jealousy goes both ways as a strength and even more as a weakness. Only you can guide it in the right direction.'

He watched the scene unfold before his crimson eyes as the dog boy forced the blossom into satisfying his hunger. Those sandwiches were just for display now. But the booze probably had future purposes.

Sasuke was ready to tear the guy apart as he was tugging down her pants. But being an Uchiha, he had a better idea. One that benefitted him more.

He made a clone and transformed it into a small cat. Kiba was too busy holding Sakura on him, he didn't notice the feline. Akamaru did, and began to bark like mad. _That_ caught his attention. The mutt raced away to catch the fake kitty with Kiba running after him.

Poor Sakura was shoved off to the dirt when Kiba got up. Once the two had vanished, she began to weep into her palms miserably.

A looming shadow caught her attention and caused her to look up. Sasuke stood there and helped pull her up. She wiped her face and glared at the dirt that ruined her pants.

"Why are you here?" She asked distantly.

"He's hurting you. Is that bruise from him, too? Don't lie and say it's a hicky." His obsidian eyes were locked onto hers. He watched as she tried to hold back more tears.

Even though she looked like a bit of a mess now, he was struggling to hold down his horomones and the urge to go and slaughter Kiba. But over all of that, he was there to see Sakura. She needed him, and he was there to help. Without the horomones.

He wrapped his arms around her and closed the distance between them with a hug. She tensed at first, but relaxed after realizing it didn't hurt. In fact, she was very comfortable.

His hands stroked her back and her silky tresses and she bawled into his black long-sleeved shirt. It pained him to see her like this. It really did. Just then, he understood the last tattoo.

It sort of meant that because he was jealous of Kiba, he was very pissed at him. And he wanted Sakura. He hated Kiba because he wanted Sakura, so why not gain both? Get at Kiba and get Sakura! He could secretly comfort Sakura regularly behind Kiba's back. Eventually, Sakura would trust him entirely and leave Kiba. The idiot would figure it out, but it would be too late. She'd be his. Ha.

Sakura buried her face in his warmth. But she realized she was with Kiba and this was very wrong. She easily got out of the hug, mentally noting that he didn't restrain her, and backed up.

"I-I have to go help him get Akamaru."

"Whatever you want. Your choice, not mine." His carefully picked words made her narrow her eyes at him. She knew very well what he was implying.

"Good bye." She said icily.

He smiled in satisfactory as she stormed away. 'This will be fun.'

**A/N: How was the chapter?? Interesting? Boring? LET ME KNOOOOOOWWWW!!! OH, btw, major sly fluff with sarcasm and cunning personalities next chapter!!! I'm going on a trip now, so I won't be able to update after thursday for a few days. Sorry. Still, please REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	7. Rating changed

Okay, big news here!! I'm gonna have to change the rating to M. There's no lemony stuff, but things on the border of rape. Yeah, so don't be alarmed by it. It's nothing descriptive, but it says it happens. Plus, Sasuke kind of gets vicious and bites...really hard. Not gross, tho.

Uhmmm.. drama takes over now, so be ready!! Let's hope the damn alerts start working again soon.

Happy April 26! 15th Anniversary of the Rodney King riot!!

Happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	8. Enough Is Enough

**A/N: Today is April 26, 2007. The 15th anniversary of April 26, 1992. Don't know what that means? Look it up, dude. It's history. I'll give you a hint: Rodney King. Oh, check out the song about it! It's fuckin awesum! It's called April 26, 1992. Duh. lol. **

**The stupid error is gone, but a new one came up. It sucks, cuz now u guys dont get emails saying that a new chapter or story came up... oh well, if you're able to check in without the emails, i applaude you. If i had a cookie, i'd give it to you. Or, if you don't like cookies, have some fruit and stay healthy and stuff. Whatever floats your boat. Happy April 26! Chapter 6!!!! **

Chapter 6-- Enough Is Enough

Sakura ran after Kiba and Akamaru. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts and unmade decisions. It was overwhelming.

'Do I still have feelings for Kiba? Does Kiba really like me..or am I just a toy to him? Sasuke was really nice, it seemed like he was seriously concerned, but I'm sure it was all just an act... Right?'

She shook her head and tried focusing on finding the two that ran away. Soon enough, she spotted her boyfriend and his dog.

"Geez, that cat just disappeared into thin air! It jumped into this tree, we climbed up after it, but it was gone! And no scent to track either! Freaky!!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. 'I'm dating a moron. Great.'

"So, wanna head back now? I'm tired and since you're not gonna give me any, I guess the date's over. Okay?"

"Yyeeeah. Alright, see you later."

They headed off in seperate directions, both exshausted, one physically, the other mentally.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke followed her through the town all the way to her apartment. Just as she opened the door, he swooped in a made her shriek.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?!" She backed up against the door, ready to bolt if he tried to do anything.

"I just thought you might want some company. I was kinda lonely, myself." He stepped forward and inhaled her tropical perfume.

She stared up at his eyes. Big mistake. She was almost hypnotized by the mixture of steel grey and endless black mingling together. He caught her staring and brought his hand up to her soft and delicate cheek. His fingers caressed it lightly, sending chills down her whole body and leaving goose bumps.

"S-Sasuke.. Please.. I don't want to hurt Kiba.."

His fingers kept going and traveled to her neck, massaging it gently.

"Hurt him?" He mocked with a raspy voice. "Kiba? Don't worry about him. He'll never find out."

"No.. I really don't want to cheat on him.. I can't. You and I have nothing together. Please stop." She tried to brush his hand off her neck.

"Is that really what you want?" He felt his pants tighten, and his urge for blood was swelling up.

"N-yes. It is. I'm sorry. Sasuke, you had your chance and spit on it." She screwed her eyes shut, trying not to think about the pain she suffered years ago in her heart.

"Don't cry. I'll heal you as best I can. Believe in me. I'm yours to do what you want with. Sakura, I didn't come here for nothing." His seductive voice was driving her insane. He kept getting closer. Her back was as far as it could go, and he was leaning down. She slid down to the floor and rolled into a ball.

He was strong, and she knew it. If she were to fight him, it'd only drain her out. Not a good plan. Outsmarting him was a slim chance, too. And those fangs... unseen now, but the memories made her shudder. He wanted her blood.

"Don't..don't hurt me..! I'm not going to let you suck my blood! Please, Sasuke!" She cried and hugged her knees desperately.

Sasuke looked down at her with an unreadable expression. He lowered himself onto his knees and rubbed her back. She was scared. Trying to bite her now with her in this state of mind would be just cruel. He'd never have another chance. It'd just scar her for life.

"Relax.. I'm not here for that, okay? I just wanted to check in on you. At the park you were really mad."

Sakura sniffed and looked at him suspiciously. Her eyes were red with tears. "That's what you say now. As soon as I put my guard down, you'll take advantage of me, won't you?"

"Tch, I'm not that pathetic. Am I?" He grinned at her, causing her to smile.

"Fine, you can stay." She wiped her runny nose and got to her feet. "Are you hungry? Or.. do you just drink..blood." It was sort of uncomfortable to say it.

"No, I eat. It doesn't fill me as much as blood does, but food helps."

"Uhmm.. Pizza sound good? There's extra tomato sauce if want." She laughed when he nodded eagerly.

'She's still as sweet as ever. It's hard to believe Kiba is just putting her to waste.. I think I was headed on the same path. Maybe if I just focus on strengthening our friendship, it'll make her more comfortable. She's so innocent..'

Sakura hummed a tiny tune as she popped the premade pizza into the oven. "Okay, that will take ten minutes or so."

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

"I haven't had a chance to really talk to you about.. me being a vampire. I can tell it's not your favorite subject, but it might help by knowing some more about it. How about just between now and the pizza? After that, I won't mention it until you decide to."

She sighed deeply. "I guess that'll be okay."

They sat at the small table by the balcony across from each other. He stared at her intently, wanting so much to just bite into her perfect neck.

"First off, being a vampire is in my blood. Everyone in family was one. I wasn't supposed to be told until.. well, now. Following?"

"So far."

"Anyway, it's not just finding a pretty girl and seducing them to give me blood. Far from it. There are these..rules. Every once and awhile, this message will engrave itself into my arm and teach me something about myself. It hurts like hell and bleeds, but then vanishes after I've read it. Still understanding me?"

"I think so."

"So, I- AH!!"

"What!? Are you okay!? Sasuke!!!"

"It's happening again.. Don't worry.."

They stared at his arm waiting to see the message.

'Senses are very important. Yours are extremely sensitive, mainly your eyesight. Night is as clear as day. Fear not of the dark.'

"Well, shit. I knew _that._ Tch."

"Wow, that's so creepy! The scars go away? Ohmygod! It's gone!"

"Told you."

"Whatever!" She playfully shoved him in the arm. He chuckled at her immaturity and locked her backwards in his arms.

"Now what? You'll never escape." He whispered into her ear as he began to tickle her. She cracked up and yelled happily.

Forget the night vision! Her smile could light up his world.

He tickled her stomach and under her arms. She was screaming now from being so ticklish. He was laughing, too. After breaking free from his arms, they raced down the stairs and out into the open field behind the building that could be seen from the balcony.

He pounced on her, causing both of them to tumble onto the lush grass. Side by side, they were panting and laughing. Eventually they calmed down and stared up at the sky. The city lights blinded away some, but a few bunches were still visible.

Sasuke sat up and stratched the back of his head, forcing the stray pieces of grass in his chicken hair to fall back down. He turned to face Sakura, to find her asleep.

Her face was so angelic, it was hard not to stare. Her innocence only made her whole aura more pure. He brought his mouth to her neck and licked it lightly. So soft and warm... He kissed it gently and pulled back. She had trusted him, and he respected her space in return.

The Uchiha scooped her up and carried her back up to her room. A booming knock on the door made him jump. Quickly, he hid in the closet. He smelled Kiba. But what did he want at this hour? It was super late!

Sakura woke up, unaware of the being in her closet, and rushed to get to the door.

"Kiba-kun? What are you doing here? It's after 11!"

"We really need to talk."

She stepped aside and let him in. He latched onto her wrist and led her into her own bedroom. He sat on the bed and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know how to say this nicely. So, here I go." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you. Now."

"What?" She asked confusedly.

"Sakura, look at my pants. I _need _you." She stared at his tightened pants with a growing bulge.

"I'm sorry.. I already told you I can't. Not until I'm married.."

"I don't give a crap!"

He threw himself on her and sucked at her mouth viciously as her pulled off her pants.

"Kiba!!!"

He flipped her over and was gonna pull himself into her, when the closet door flung open and an infuriated vampire flew out and attacked the dog boy.

"Don't you DARE touch her!!" He punched Kiba square in the jaw and tore into his neck, leaving horrifying gashes in his neck. Blood poured from the wound, staining plenty.

The dog boy yelled in pain, but was also paralyzed, so he couldn't escape. Sasuke was blinded by fury and paid little attention to the blood, but more on the torture he was going to put Kiba through.

"Get off of me, vampire!!! Sasuke!? What the fucking hell is happening!?!?!" He yelled at his attacker.

Sakura was in shock and could only stare at them. Her whole body was trembling.

"You know what, Uchiha!? I'm really pissed I didn't screw her before!! And I came here to get it done with!! But now, I'm gonna fuck her until she dies!!!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed a murderous shade of red as he chomped unmercifully at Kiba's neck, making him scream in agony. All his blood was splattered and Sasuke had taken it all. Under him was just a dead rapist.

Panting from all that had just happened, Sasuke got up and looked at Sakura. She was sitting on her bed, pale as a ghost. Her entire frame was shaking with fear. The Uchiha wiped off all the blood he could from his face and walked towards her. Tears fell from her foamy green orbs that were fixated on the dead body.

Her mind flashed with pictures of Sasuke first losing control to the curse mark. He had tortured the enemy then, but this was far more vicious. She freaked out when he got closer to her.

"Don't come near me!" She sobbed. "P-please! Don't kill me! I-I don't want to die!!" He stopped where he was in shock. Then he understood.

He had traumatized her.

Still, he slowly sat at the corner of the bed and tried to coax her closer. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. Sakura, I promise you'll be okay." His words were completely true, but she was in no shape to listen. She fell off the bed painfully and continued to cry from the pain.

He wanted to cry, too. When she was begging him not to kill her, he thought of himself when he was a little boy. Itachi had caught him after he saw his dead parents. He, too, had begged the murderer not to kill him. His heart ached.

"Please, Sakura. You must believe me. It's me, Sasuke. Remember? I would never hurt you.." She put her arms over her head and rolled into a ball as he got closer.

Sasuke sat next to her sobbing body and stroked her back. She seemed to calm down a tiny bit, so he continued. Finally she came to her senses. He pulled her in between his spread out legs and gave her a reassuring hug like he did before. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

XxXxXxXx

Both of them had stayed like this until morning. A continuous knocking on the door woke them up. Tsunade came charging in and stared in disgust at the dead body and the stench of blood in the apartment.

"You! Uchiha Sasuke!" She started bitterly. "How dare you return to Konoha without consulting with me first, and then! Then, you KILL someone?!" Sakura was frightened by her teacher's outburst and knew she was next. Her hands clutched onto Sasuke.

"My own apprentice!? What on earth were you thinking!?! You've betrayed our land!! This is a missing-"

"She didn't do anything. I took her captive." Sasuke lied.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. He was taking the blame for her, which would only put him in more trouble!

'Sasuke... Thank you..'

"Let go of her or I'll kill you!!" He did as instructed and she stood beside her mentor.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

"You are coming with me! Prison! And we'll have to put you on trial!!" She performed a secret jutsu that binded him in chakra ropes.

Anbu were called over immediately and they brought him to an underground cell. Everyone in town watched in disbelief as he was taken to the cell. All eyes were on him. Even his friends who had kept him a secret. Sasuke made sure to eye them all in a way as to say that they didn't have to say anything.

But he didn't care that he was going to be put on trial and probably sentenced to death. As long as Sakura was safe, he was happy. Now he was to be put at the mercy of the court. Chances of winning? Very low. Chances of survival? Even worse.

**A/N: Yeah, little unexpected, right? Please review!!! I won't be able to update for about a week.. Sorry! But review anyways!!! Alright, gotta go pack my stuff for the trip. See you later!**

**Happy April 26!! 15th Anniversary of the Rodney King riot!! **

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	9. Repeat My Mistakes No More

Rodney Glen King (born April 2, 1965 in Sacramento, California) is an American taxi driver who became famous after his violent arrest by officers of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) was videotaped by a bystander, George Holliday.

The incident raised a public outcry among people who believed it was racially motivated. In an environment of growing tension between the black community and the LAPD as well as increasing anger over police brutality and more general issues of unemployment, racial tension, and poverty facing the black community in South Central Los Angeles, the acquittal in a state court of the four officers charged with using excessive force in subduing King provided the spark that led to the 1992 Los Angeles riots.

In other words, he was pretty much beat up by officers when they arrested him. People got pissed because it was racist. That all led to crazy ass riots. Yep, that's what happens. I love the song, though. Check it out after this chapter! It rocks!!! Frumpy thinks so, too. Now go ahead and read Chapter 7.

Chapter 7--

"Uchiha Sasuke. You are to be sentenced to death. The jury has spoken and I have made my decision. Case clos-"

"PLEASE!! STOP! Stop everything!!"

Before the judge banged the gabble (sp?) down, Sakura came flailing desperately into the courtroom. Everyone including Sasuke turned around to face the opened doors to stare in confusion or out of pity at the young Haruno.

XxXxXx

_Earlier that day.._

She sat with her back supported by the wall behind her. Lights were off, blinds pulled shut, radio unplugged... Nothing was happening. It was as if the entire apartment was holding its breath in depression.

Her eyes faded with the grey aura of the room that seemed to suck the life out of her hair and skin, too. It all blended into a mess of sadness and confusion.

The small hand connected to her lean arm brushed a lock of hair out of her pained face. She stared at the ceiling, as if waiting for guidance from the heavens.

'Death.. Gone forever.. Over me...'

She rose to her feet and quietly moved into the living room where she looked out at the balcony where they stood the night before. Her muscles tensed. Her stomach lightened uncomfortably as she slouched back onto the floor.

Sakura brought her hands to her face, attempting to block everything out, mostly her thoughts and memories of the past..and visions of what would happen..

'He protected me...at the cost of his own life..'

Again she got up, but this time went into the bathroom. She vomitted into the toilet and became very dizzy. A shower was exactly what she needed.

'Before when he was still around...During the exams..I promised not to let him and Naruto to have the burden of protecting me...'

She stripped down and climbed into the shower. The scolding hot water burned her flesh. She didn't mind, though. Her water heater was way too small to be able to maintain such a temperature for more than a few extra seconds. Then it'd freeze up and icy water would spike at her.

'Look at me now...letting one of them pay the ultimate price...'

As soon as she finished her cold shower, she dressed in a blouse and a pair of dress pants.

'No...Not again..I will never go back to that...Never...'

She marched out the door, but began to dash madly to the court house after realizing how late it was.

XxXxXxXx

_Present time.._

"Please!! Don't kill him!!! You.. You haven't even heard what I have to say!!"

Murmurs and hushed whispers intoxicated the stiff atmosphere. The old judge narrowed her eyes down at her like a predatory vulture.

"What exactly do you have to say that you think will change my ruling? Hmm?"

"Kiba.. He.."

Sasuke also narrowed his eyes. Was she really going to say it? Admit what her 'perfect' boyfriend tried to do?

"He...was going to rape me..."

Everyone gasped except the judge and Sasuke. The judge closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"So you're trying to tell me that Uchiha Sasuke here, was protecting you? Not just commiting a homicide?"

"No, your Honor. I wouldn't even classify as a homicide." Slowly, she walked down the aisle towards the bench where the judge was sitting high above the others.

"Ever since we were little he's been like this. He'd always protect me when danger would strike at me. He'd never admit. It might actually dent his over-sized ego." She chuckled at her own words. "But, still, Kiba was the enemy. Sasuke is just a victim caught in the wrong light. Please try and understand, your Honor."

The wise woman thought this over, then sternly glanced at the Uchiha and out at the seated crowd which was anxiously waiting for the final ruling.

"I sentence Uchiha Sasuke to..." Sakura gulped hard and gripped the hem of her blouse tightly.

"...house arrest and 200 hours of community service. Case closed. You are dismissed."

The majority of the crowd cheered excitedly as Sakura lept at Sasuke and gave him a gigantic bear hug. Tears raced freely from her eyes as she sobbed happily into his chest. He smirked into her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist and back, keeping her close.

"You're alive!! You can stay!! Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy!" She yelled with relief over the bustling in the building.

"Hn. I can tell." He smirked in her naturally pastel hair.

"Thank Kami.." She breathed into his shirt.

He pulled her off of him and stared hard down at her in the eyes. "No. Thank _you._" The teen gave her a sweet and sincere smile, making her heart flutter.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto came flying over with the others to his side as they all congratulated the two and yelled in victory.

XxXxXx

A pair of anbu escorted Sasuke alone to his mansion and set up a security system to make sure he didn't leave the premisis and they also buckled on the tracker to his ankle.

He was left alone in his empty mansion to wander aimlessly...without blood. For 4 months...

XxXxXx

Ring Ring Ring Ri-

"Yeah?"

"Naruto. It's Sasuke."

"Oh, hey! How's the whole house arrest thing going?"

"Just wonderful." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Geez, sorry I asked! What's up?"

"My ceiling. The roof. The sky.. I'm gonna be here for months. I'll need blood."

"Well.. I'll go talk everything over with Sakura-chan immediately. I'm sure she'll figure this out. I gotta go now, teme. Stay strong!"

"Hn."

XxXxXx

Sasuke plopped down onto his silk sheets draped over his bed perfectly. His arm surged with pain and he cocked his head over to wait for the damn message.

'Blood is your precious source of life. Without it, everyone would die. Without their blood, you will die. But alas! It is not their blood you need...it's hers.. Time is ticking away...With it is your life..'

He paled plenty and couldn't believe what he had just read. Worse than that, he immediately knew what- no. _Who _it was talking about. Sakura. Her blood. Or death. Fuck. Just to add to his list of misery, he was really getting horny.

XxXxXx

Naruto crossed over to Sakura's place, only to find her not home. He trudged back out the apartment building and into town. Fortunately enough, he spotted her in the grocery store buying her week's worth of food.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Quick! I need to talk to you!!"

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's Sasuke. He needs..uhm, well.. you know.." He gestured to his neck.

"What are you-oh._ Oh._"

"Yeah. And pretty soon. He sounded a little weird."

"Here, take my keys and bring my grocery bags inside. I'll go check in on him."

"Alright. Stay sharp. You never know what's going on in that head of his."

She walked briskly down to the Uchiha district. Her skin shivered. She felt like she was being watched. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

The door to the mansion was suprisingly open, so she went in cautiously. Something felt very weird.

"Helloooo? Sasuke? Are you here? Well of course you're here, but where?" Her voice echoed in the halls. Her heart began to pound in her fingertips and up her throat.

A rustling noise came from the kitchen and startled her. But sure enough, it was just Kiyoshi, munching on some raw meat and kibble.

She continued down a dark corridor. That itchingly odd feeling rose to her skin again. 'What is so weird going on? I can't place my finger on it..'

She clicked the door open only to have a large hand grasp hers before she opened the door completely. It pulled the knob back in place, closing the door. Sakura looked up to meet eyes with Kakashi. His eyes were both visible, but not his nose or mouth. Of course.

"Kaka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure something like this doesn't happen."

"What are you talking about?" He pointed at the door.

"He's...well, relieving himself."

"That's the bathroom?"

"No. That's his bedroom."

"He's peeing on his bed!?!"

"No! Shush! Come. Let's talk over in the livingroom."

He led the girl into the large and gorgeous room and sat across from her on a sofa over a coffee table.

"For starters, Sakura, I haven't filled you in on a few things.."

"Like?" She felt another weird pulse in her body. Like something bad or just weird was going to happen.

He slowly pulled down his mask, revealing an amazing face and...fangs.

Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly.

"Y-you're a vampire, too?" She whispered over to him.

"Yes. And Sasuke is developing into one completely. And one part of this transformation is overactive horomones."

She blushed fiercely.

"So you mean right now he's.."

"Definitely. And the sad thing is, it won't really help. His body wants him to reproduce. Make more little vampires. One glimpse at you and his instincts will take over. You'd be nailed to the ground and your pants would be ripped off faster than you can say 'Rape is a crime!' "

"O-oh.."

"But.. There is only one way to help him."

"W-what would that be?" She was still trying to push out the images of Sasuke in the dark doing Kami-knows-what.

"Give him the other thing he needs."

"What's that?"

"Your blood." He said in a deep raspy voice.

Her eyes screwed shut as memories of Sasuke tearing Kiba apart came flooding in.

"Sakura, he won't hurt you." She looked back at her former sensei nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't doubt the kid. He'd never lay a damaging finger or in this case, fang on you. Trust us. Trust the vampires. We know what we're doing. Plus," he continued as he coaxed Sakura back towards the door he shut.

"if he were to kill you, how would he get you to carry his child?" She felt like she was about to faint.

"Kidding! Kidding!" 'Or so you think.'

She slipped the door open and a faint light lit up a narrow section of the heir's room.

"So what should I-" She turned around, but Kakashi was gone.

"do.."

A loud ruffling of sheets caught her attention as she turned to face it. The sound continued and suddenly the door shut and locked.

She wanted to scream and hide, but knew very well it was Kakashi who had locked her in with.. the horny Uchiha.

Panting reached her ears as she paced forward. Her vision adjusted and she saw the silouhette of what appeared to be Sasuke's back and quick bucking movements from his lower half. She pulled her cellphone out and used the light to see better.

'He's so caught up in whatever he's doing to even notice anything around him.' Her face reddened ferociously as she became much more concious of _what_ he was doing.

She got closer and saw his arm thrusting in front of him. Eww..

"S-Sasuke-kun, u-uh I'm here.."

He stopped moving and flipped over to face her. The covers revealed a little bit of skin and hair she wasn't supposed to see, which brought a crimson blush to her pale face. His eyes widened and a devilish smirk appeared.

He sprang out of the sheets and toppled her over, pinning her arms to the ground.

XxXxXx

**A/N: So??? Cliffie?? Good??? Yeah, I really am clueless. Flames are welcome, guys. Anyways, gotta catch a bus. C ya!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	10. Because of You

**A/N: Okay, in the beginning of the last chapter, I gave you guys some background info on April 26, 1992. Why? Well, a few of you guys asked me about it, so why not inform everyone of this historic event? **

**IMPORTANT!!! I just wanna shout out to every single one of you guys who reviewed. I couldn't believe how much support i actually get from u all. Thank you. To be honest, I was ready to just give up again because no one reviewed.. im sorry i haven't replied to any of your reviews lately. its just been hectic in my life right now.. but enough excuses. ill be sure to personally address every review i get now. thanks again. you all rock my socks.**

Chapter 8-- Because of You

"S-Sasuke!!!" Tears began to form in her eyes. Traumatizing memories of Kiba attempting to rape her came flooding back. Sasuke didn't notice right away.

He began to grind on her slowly then picked up the pace. She trembled under him as she silently cried. She closed her eyes and desperately begged the heavens to save her.

Finally, he looked down at her face and stopped his hips after seeing her fearful expression. She was weeping and shaking. Guilt took over and burned his mind. He had promised to always protect her..and here he was...the enemy...raping her..

He pulled his head into his hands and yelled in frustration. He looked at her quivering form under him again and wanted to rip himself apart. Slowly his hand brushed her cheek as she winced from the contact. Sasuke's dark desolate eyes of endless emotions gazed at her carefully with regret.

'I hurt her...She is in pain..because of me..'

Her whimpering came to a slow stop as he slid off of her and sighed loudly. "Hey.." He started with a tired and casual voice.

"..." She remained quiet as she tried to pull herself together.

"Look," he sighed again and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the walls. "I really wasn't trying to hurt you... It's this whole damn vampire thing.. Shit, lemme cover up. Sorry." He made a quick grab for the sheets on his bed after realizing he still wasn't wearing any pants.

She inhaled deeply in response, letting him know she was trying to calm down again. "Sakura, I'm really pathetic. Seriously," he chuckled at himself. "I really am."

Her eyes reflected confused thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"I left the village, didn't even kill Itachi, come back, go on trial, you come and save me, and THEN I practically _rape _you. Tch."

"But at least.. you stopped. T-thank you.." She felt tears coming up again and they leaked down her cheeks.

Suddenly, a warm damp feeling rushed over her cheek. She turned her head to see that Sasuke had gotten on all fours and had licked her tears away. She smiled when he looked away shyly and said, "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"Uhm, can.. Can I ask you something?" She began to sit up.

"Hn." Translation: Go ahead, I guess.

"Kakashi said you'd be like this (horny), but he also said you'd have an extreme blood craving. Is that even true?"

He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. "It is. And those aren't just cravings. It's a necessity. For another month or so, I'm really going to want to have sex and my body needs blood.."

"I'll go to the hospital and get you enough for a few months." Sakura got up and started walking to the door through the darkness. But, a hand grasped her wrist, causing her to stop.

"You don't understand. I can't just have any blood. I need..your blood.."

'That's exactly what Kaka-sensei said..'

"W-why _my _blood..?"

"Because..you're one of the closest people to me. My instincts, as you can see, take over partially. They decide who is most trustworthy and loyal enough to become a reliable blood source. My system won't accept any other blood. If I don't start drinking soon... I'll die.."

"I see.." She said distantly.

Sasuke got up and walked to another corner of the room. He lit a small candle and placed it on a small bedside table, lightening the room more, but creating dramatic and somewhat creepy shadows. Sakura looked at him cautiously. He could tell she wanted to run away.

"Sakura. I need you now. Please trust me. I really won't hurt you." His voice was slightly begging.

"I don't know.." She shifted her weight nervously.

He walked closer to her. She was too freaked to even move. He stood inches away and his face was looking down at her. He placed his hands right below her shoulders on her arms and rubbed them gently.

"I really want to help you. Really, I do. But I'm completely freaked out.." she whispered.

"Then just relax. Don't worry so much. Sakura, I promise to make sure it doesn't hurt at all. You might actually like it." A sly slanted grin graced his face.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Look, I don't mean to pressure you, but..." He was getting embarressed.

"My horomones are driving me insane. In case you didn't know, they're doubling up and they're the cause for my actions earlier. Nothing is helping. Blood is my only other option. The sooner we do this, the less of a chance there is of me forcing myself inside of you."

She shook a little and stared into his chest. "Okay... Just.. Do me one favor."

"Anything."

"Put some pants on please.."

They both blushed and he let go of her arms to find a pair of grey sweats. When he finished putting them on, he stalked back in front of her and cleared his throat. She looked up at him to only become lost in the dark pools he calls eyes.

"Ready?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I hope so.." Her eyes were getting watery again.

"Here, this'll help." He pulled them both down to the floor and brought her into a wonderful embrace. She gasped and he inhaled her naturally sweet scent. "We can do it like this. I think it'll be more comfortable for you. Okay?" She nodded and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

He slicked out his pearly fangs and began to lick at her neck with short slow motions. Her grip on him tightened. He continued to lick her like a dog does to its pups. His mouth opened and he slowly let his fangs cut into her neck. Her breath hitched, but she felt barely any pain at all.

He began to draw out the blood, and she felt him suck it all in. It was also draining her of some of her strength and energy. "Sssasuke.." She tried to murmur. He immediately stopped and licked the last bit that was oozing out and stopped the bleeding.

She slumped in his arms like a doll. But she was still awake. Hardly. He cradled her in front of him and smiled down at her. "We did it. Thank you, Sakura." She smiled, but was too tired to say anything. He carried her to his bed and tucked her in. Her emerald eyes kept following him as he crawled in next to her.

"You must be tired now." He brushed fallen strands of pink from her face and laid his head close to hers. He kissed her forehead and then brought his face lower. Her heart began to race.

But it calmed down a bit when he passed her lips and went to her neck. He nuzzled his face into it and began licking again. Not for blood, but out of affection. 'Weirdo.. I still love him..' She giggled when it began to tickle. An ounce of strength was being recovered from relaxing.

"Sasuke-kun, that tickles." He snickered and flicked his tongue around more. She laughed harder now. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it. Slowly, he moved in closer and closer to her parted lips.

Still laying down of course, he covered her lips with his own. He sucked slowly on her, making her lips swell a bit. He moved on and began licking them, trying to slip into her mouth. She caught on. This was her first time, so she was very shy as she opened her mouth to allow him entry.

He wiggled into her mouth, taking in the moist sugary flavor. It was just saliva, but so addictive. He traced every part of her mouth, only wanting more. She moaned lightly, waking him from his trance. He retreated and allowed her to explore his mouth. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, though.

Unsure, she moved her tongue into his mouth and licked around. He was like a bitter wine with a tang to it. Delicious and strong. His tongue tackled hers and demanded a battle. She gladly agreed.

As this was taking place, he snuck his hands under her shirt and around her waist. Her soft skin was so smooth, it made him want more. He crawled his fingers into the top of her pants. As soon as he did, she broke away from him frantically.

"I can't. I can't. I-I'm not ready for that yet.. I really sorry.." She averted her eyes in shame.

"Don't feel bad. I'll get over it. Come, sleep. You still need to rest." He made her feel so much better already with that deep powering voice of his.

She snuggled back into his chest as he wrapped them both in the covers all the way to her chin. His arms were draped around her waist loosely, but tight enough to show he wanted her there for as long as possible.

'I'm in love with a vampire. Just my luck.'

XxXxXx

Her unfocused eyes flickered to adjust to the lit room. She couldn't really move because of a certain someone who was holding her close to him like a boa constrictor. At her feet she saw Kiyoshi curled up, still fast asleep..

"Sasuke-kun. Wake up, sleepy." She cooed.

He moaned out of annoyance and buried his face in the pillow. "Noooo... Too..tirrrreeeeeeedd." His childish antics were muffled by the pillow.

"Please get up. I'll make you breakfast, okay? Pancakes sound good?" He released her from his locked arms and threw the covers over his head.

"Fine, I'm gonna go home. You can sleep in." She got up to leave, but again, an arm wrapped around the front of her waist and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Not so fast, missy. I need my _other _breakfast." His seductive tone made her red in the cheeks.

"How many times a day do you need blood?" She was hoping less than 5.

"Twice a day, morning and night. Is that okay? I don't want to have to take you hostage." Her head was laying on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"That's fine."

He picked her up off of him then sat up, too. With one hand high on her back, he pushed her towards himself. The other hand pulled back her hair from her neck. With fangs poked out again and sank into her flesh to suck the morning nutrients out.

Again, he closed the wound and licked off the remaining liquids. With an affectionate peck on the lips, she got up and went home.

Now alone in his mansion, a huge question hung over his mind..

'Do I tell Tsunade I'm a vampire?'

**A/N: Yaaayy!!!!!!! Done! Next chappie,Sasuke makes his decision. Every action has a reaction, right? Well, this reaction is out of control. If you read Behind It All, it'll seem very familiar to you. Be prepared. Kabuto is back..**

**Also, if you ever wanted to know why I end all my reviews, chapters, etc. with "happy unbirthday", I'll explain next chappie.**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	11. A Confession You Probably Predicted

**A/N: Alright, alright.. So you guys really wanna know what the whole "happy unbirthday" thing is all about? I'll tell you. Ever seen the movie Alice In Wonderland? Well, at the Mad Hatter and March Rabbit's tea party, they sang the Happy Unbirthday song. Everyday except your birthday is a holiday! I'm just so in love with that movie and scene, I had to make it mine. (sort of. just let me live in the moment, please.) Yep. That'z the news. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 9-- A Confession You Probably Predicted

Breakfast didn't have any flavor. He was too- dare I say it- nervous. It would be smart to tell the old lady of his...abilities. She might even know a thing or two and be able to help. But then another thing came to mind. What about Kakashi? Surely, he'd have to talk things over with him first. Maybe he was supposed to keep it a secret or something.

He pushed away the burnt toast and left to find the pervert.

XxXxXx

About halfway to the jounin's house, his arm felt like it was being torched again. He rushed over behind an old store to wait for the tattoo.

'Vampires normally prefer solitude. Though in times of need, they stick together. Watch for the hunters..'

Hunters? Vampire hunters? Is Tsunade a hunter!? Now was not the time to panic. He seriously had to find Kakashi.

He paced quickly all the way to the small simple home of the Hatake. When the man opened the door and let him inside, he couldn't help but twitch from the clutter that seemed to be devouring the room. Yeah, no women in here.

"My, my. What a pleasant suprise! Dear Sasuke has decided to pay his old lonely teacher a visit. I feel honored." Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hn. I want to tell Tsunade about me being a vampire."

"Geez, getting straight to the point, are we?"

"I have no interest in small talk. Let's just cut the crap and talk."

"Tsk, tsk. Alright.. Now, you say you want to tell Tsunade-sama about us?"

They sat down across from each other at a tiny and musky dining room table.

"Not you. Just me. I just think it'll make things easier."

"What do you mean? You want the whole village to know!? They'd go crazy and try to drive a stake in your heart!"

"Does that really work?"

"Of course! Vampire or just human, anything stabbed into your heart should kill you."

"Hn."

"There's more to your questioning. I feel it. Talk."

"Is she a hunter?"

"I'm guessing a little tattoo told you?"

"Not that she's a hunter. Just to stick with other vampires and beware of the hunters."

"Well, she isn't a hunter. But I have already explained to her about my condition. I got her to promise not to leak it out beyond her ears. The Third knew about your family. She probably does, too...Now that I think about it, I'm almost positive that she does."

"I want the village to know."

"Now why on Earth would you want that?"

"I don't want to feel confined to my property to get what I need. If I want my fangs out, I wanna leave them out. If I really get thirsty, I want to just grab Sakura's neck and-"

"Tell me about that. I actually forgot."

"What?"

"When she was in your room last night. Tell me."

The Uchiha started to blush and took a second to talk again.

"She was there, I kinda got ahead of my self and... I..uh.."

"You didn't fuck her, did you?"

"No!! I just...I was on her, but her clothes were on.."

"I see. Continue."

"She...She cried. It really hurt..so I stopped. I don't know why, but on instinct, I licked her tears.."

"Ahh. Don't worry about that. It's completely normal."

"So then I convinced her to let me drink her blood."

"How'd you manage that? And no pants!?"

"Oh, she reminded me and I got some sweats. So, I pulled her into a hug and bit her. She was so relaxed. She really likes it. Then I just stopped when she was trying to stop me. I got carried away.. I put her in bed and got in, too. Then I kinda let horomones take over a little and made out with her. But she really didn't want to have sex, so I managed to calm down. After that we just went to sleep. And this morning, I bit her again and she left. I'm seeing her later."

"Very interesting. Now, Sasuke. You really need to understand that by going out into the open about this, your risking a lot. You never struck me as the sociable type who'd commit suicide if the world would ignore you, but it would surely bother you. I'm not saying that would happen, but there will definitely be a gigantic number of people who will avoid you at all costs or worse, try to kill you."

"Then I'll just kill them first."

"That's just it. By doing that, you're proving to them that you're violent! Get it? That's why I never wanted anyone to know about me. And if you say something, it'll be even harder for me to keep my cover. But if you really want to do this, I advise you think it over some more."

"Thank you, sensei. I will."

XxXxXx

A stressed man paced back and forth in the bleak hospital corridor. He was in his mid 20s and already had bags under his eyes from a recent sleep deprivation. His hair stuck out in all directions and his shoes squeaked continuously. Suddenly, a nearby door swung open to a familiar pink-haired medic. "Sir, you can come in now. _He's _gorgeous."

The man smiled with great relief and rushed past her. Sakura turned around and silently watched him kiss his wife in bed and stroke the new born's fuzzy head. Such a sight made her heart sink. How she wanted that to be her in the bed with her baby.. But things such as that take much time and sacrifices. Not to mention the risks, too. But she'd be willing to put it all on the line, for a wonderful life to add to her own.

By the time her replacement medic came in, she caught herself staring too much and ripped herself from the room to go home. Her heels clapped against the cement stairs in the back of the hospital stairwell. As she reached the bottom to walk out the back double doors, her boss stood firmly in front of her...with Sasuke.

"Uhm, hi?" She said cautiously.

"Sakura, Sasuke here, as you already know, is full of secrets. And, he has chosen to reveal one that currently involves you. Would you mind joining us in my office?" What was she talking about? The vampire thing? No idea whatsoever. The way she asked sounded like more of a threat than an offer or request. So obviously, she followed.

XxXxXx

"Alright, let's see those pearly whites. Sakura, you take a seat."

Sakura did as she was told and quietly sat down in front of Tsunade's large and intimidating desk. Sasuke leaned over and bared his fangs for her to see. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura uncomfortably staring at his mouth. 'Could she still be freaked out by them?'

"Good. Nice and sharp. Not a scratch on them. I know about Kakashi, too. His weren't bad either. Actually, his were always seemingly _too _sharp. Now, any questions, Sakura?"

"About what? I think by now I understand the situation." She snarled.

"I mean specific topics. Like habits, medical issues, anything. And cut the attitude." At the last part, she narrowed her eyes dangerously at her pupil.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama.. I'm just a little shocked, still. I'll get over it in time."

Sasuke stared at her intently. When she spotted him looking at her, he didn't avert his gaze, but she did.

"Are you scared?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure.. Look, I'm just tired and don't really want to talk about this."

Tsunade chuckled.

"But that's why we're here: to talk."

"Not just that," Sasuke added. "I want to come out about it."

"What!? Are you crazy?!!" Sakura rose from her chair yelling at the unmoved Uchiha.

"No, just annoyed. Like I was telling Kakashi, I don't like being confined to my property. If I wanna bite, I will." He finished curtly.

"Sakura, he has a point. He understands the risks he's taking. And if anything overly violent takes place, I'll personally take care of it."

The medic stood there fuming. Her facial expression suddenly changed from pissed beyond belief to depressed and scared. Sasuke gentley took hold of her arm and pulled her into his chest. "It'll be fine, okay?" He whispered into her ear.

"I don't believe you. Liar, liar, pants on fire." Her breath warmed his chest.

"Hn. If you really don't want me to, I won't." She looked up him then.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade was busy grabbing a bottle of sake. Sasuke grabbed the girl's attention again.

"The whole point is so I don't have to hide, right? Well, that means being able to bite in public." She paled a little.

"You mean _me_?" She pointed at herself.

"No, I meant Shino. Of course you!" She blushed and huddled for cover into his chest again.

"If...If you really would prefer it that way, I guess."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously." He kissed the top of her head gingerly and rubbed her back.

She looked up at him again and sighed happily.

"Oh, uh, I think it's time again." He whispered in an embarressed voice.

"Just.. Ugh, okay. I'll close my eyes." She shut her eyes extremely tight and Tsunade kept watch, though the two had forgotten her presence.

He used his face to push back her hair and fastened his lips around the bare skin. His fangs drew blood and sucked it in excitedly. He kept in mind to stop when he needed to, though. Sakura fainting wasn't what he honestly wanted.

When he was done, he licked his lips and kissed Sakura as if to say "Thank you." Without another word, he laced their fingers together and left the office.

The aging blonde gazed out her office window, looking beyond the paint-like mixtures of the sky. "Protect those too stubborn to know when they need protection.."

XxXxXx

"Gahhh... I hungry. Can we go somewhere to eat?" Sakura whined, dragging behind Sasuke.

He pulled her up beside him with a quick snap of his arm. "Fine. Pick somewhere."

"Oh! Let's go to Ichiraku's! Naruto is sure to be there. I know he'd like to hear what happened with Tsunade-sama."

"Hn." Sasuke lingo for: "Whatever. Just don't make me stay there forever."

"Come on! I'm starved!" She tugged on his arm and ran ahead of him smiling like she had won the lottery.

'She's like a little kid. So easily satisfied. She always tries to make the most of everything. Little freak. Pfft, like I'm one to speak. But in the end, she's _my _little freak.'

"Sasuke-kun! Hurry, I see him!" He snapped out of his thoughts and finally reached her side. She pulled him by the hand into the stand (yeah, it rhymes. woohoo.) and sat next to a grinning Naruto.

"Watsup guys" His words were slurred as the noodles were sucked into his big mouth and into the endless pit he claims to be his stomach.

"We just came back from Tsunade-sama's office. Guess what she told us!!" She whispered excitedly. She wasn't really in the mood to draw attention to herself.

"She's a man!??!"

"No! She said Sasuke can come out of the closet and let the village know he's a you-know-what!"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He was hunched over the counter with his hands folded in front of his mouth, just like he did when he was twelve.

"Teme, are you really gonna do it?"

The Uchiha didn't even look over. "It was my idea in the first place."

"Sasuke-kun, what's with the major mood swing?" In reply, he took a napkin and drew an arm. On the arm he wrote, 'Male or female, vampires PMS without menstral bleeding.'

I think that says more than enough.

**A/N: Lol, I had such an urge to make Sasuke suffer from PMS. In the show he had such horrible and sensitive mood swings, I thought, "Hey, what's his problem!? Damn, is he PMSing or something?" So yeah, I think it brings on a good ending to the chapter. Oh, sorry about not bringing Kabuto out yet. I might not update until sometime next next week... So I saved the cliffie for then. It'd be cruel to give it to you now. For all you people in school, hope you are counting down the days till summer! Here in South Florida, there's only 13 days left. Pretty cool shit, man.**

**Happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	12. Grey With Glasses And Evil All Over

**A/N: I know, I know. Super late update. I dunno. Losing the motivation again. But I promise to finish this story. I guess the next update will be the last. Yeah.. so sad. But I'm pretty sure my not-so-motivated mood isn't really helping the story either. At the end of this chap, I'll give a little note on this one stroy I'm DYING to write. Bon apetite, readers.**

Chapter 10-- Grey With Glasses And Evil All Over.

After dinner, Naruto left because he had to get up early for a mission. Most of the other customers were gone, too. It was basically just Sasuke and Sakura. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I'm tired."

"Hn."

He fiddled with the remaining ramen in front of him with the chopsticks. Sakura closed her eyes to rest. It was so quiet, she couldn't help it. Without knowing it, she had fallen asleep. Sasuke felt her breathing slow down a bit and knew she was sleeping. He left the bill on the counter and picked her up so she was facing him with her head over his shoulder and him holding her up by the bottom of her thighs.

Sasuke took a short cut through the park, passing an occasional bench under a tree or a patch of pale glowing flowerbeds. Some of the benches were occupied by couples on dates. Some were not.

Behind him in a bench a man was laying down asleep as well. As soon as Sasuke was farther away, the man got up and pealed his face off, revealing a youthful medic with silver locks in a ponytail and glasses..

He followed the couple by crawling through the towering trees. 'Ahh.. Sasuke-kun is showing signs of affection. How cute. Too bad that's all going to come to an end..' Another smirk came through. He pulled a straw-like device and shot out some sort of dart, shaped exactly like a mosquito. It stuck into Sasuke's neck, making him wince and swat it out.

Unfortunately, he didn't recognize it as one of Kabuto's darts.. Just a bug. 'You're losing your touch, Sasuke-kun.'

XxXxXx

Sasuke placed her on the bed slowly. She moaned unhappily after noticing the loss of warmth she had when he carried her. He chuckled and got in behind her. His arm wrapped around her stomach, bringing them closer together. Still asleep, she turned over and buried her face in his chest. Her body curled up after feeling the cold rush of the air conditioning.

The raven-haired vampire reached for the sheets and let them hide their bodies from the chills. She snuggled back into him as he too, drifted off into a slumber.

Hours later, it was still pitch black out. So it was understandable that Sasuke was confused as to why he suddenly woke up. His mind felt light and fuzzy. 'Fresh air might help.'

He slowly snuck out of the bed and walked into the living room, sometimes having to hold onto something to keep from falling over. His head was spinning. Eventually he reached it to the door and slumped down on the porch. He inhaled deeply, but found that it didn't help at all. In fact, he felt even weirder. No pain at all..just..weird.. And on top of that, he had an urge to eat honey..

Sasuke got to his feet and snuck through the village, guessing it was around 2 or 3 in the morning. He reached a clearing, filled with flowers of all kinds. Using his keen vampire senses, he tracked down a bee collecting pollen from a flower. Immediately, he raced after it, knowing it would lead to a hive. And guess what? He was right. What a shocker. (Note the sarcasm implied.)

The sweet aroma of honey clogged his nose, making him pant for its sweetness. 'Does this have anything to do with vampirism?' At this point he didn't even care. All he wanted was the honey. Still, no matter how tempting the stuff was, he wasn't stupid. No way was he in the mood for a trip to the hospital because at 3 in the morning he wanted honey and got stung all over.

Instead, he channeled his chakra to his hands and drew out all the bees. He trapped them inside a cube of chakra and began to tear out the honey. Absolutely delicious.

XxXxXxXx

'Mhmm.. Sun..Too..Bright..' Sakura pulled the covers over her head, shielding her face from the light. "Sasuke-kun, close the blinds, please." No response. "Sasukeeee... It's too bright. Please?" Again, silence.

She rolled over and noticed she was alone. Her feet snuggled into her slippers and she shuffled around the house. It was completely empty. "SASUKE-KUUUUNN!!!"

XxXxXxXx

Somewhere in the woods...

His eyes flickered slowly and finally opened to see the sun. 'Gah..My head hurts like hell..' He stumbled to his feet, hands sticking to the grass since they were covered in honey. He touched his face to find more up there, too. Yep, he was covered. Aaaalllll over. Little piggy. 'Why am I suddenly having this craving?' He suddenly wanted more and licked his hands clean. 'This can't be good.'

Sasuke dragged himself back home, leaving sticky fingerprints on the door. Sakura sat there at the table confused. "What happened? And.. Is that.. honey!?" She held back an obvious need to laugh. He pouted his honey-coated mouth and stormed to the sink to wash the remaining mess off.

"Pfft, are you okay? My neck is uhm..ready if you want." She mentally slapped herself for her idiotic choice of words.

"Yeah. Now'd be good." He slinked over to her side and lowered his face to her neck and began to draw out the blood. Eventually, he released and rubbed her shoulders. "Let's forget the whole honey thing, okay?"

"Tch, okay. I'm still gonna be laughing in my head." She passed him an evil smirk.

"Whatever."

She left after a while to go meet up with Ino. As soon as she was gone, he ran out in the opposite direction to get Kakashi. He still wanted more honey.

He burst through the door panting heavily and stared at Kakashi who was sitting on the couch reading yet another volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Why, hello Sasuke. What a pleasant suprise. Need something?" He smiled innocently behind his mask.

"I..I need honey.. Why?"

"Sasuke, I didn't know you liked honey! When you were still with us on Team 7, I made graham crackers with honey and you didn't lay a finger on them!" (It's actually really good. Try some!!)

"I don't like honey! At least I didn't think I did.. Last night I woke up and ran into the woods and ate an entire hive's honey. Does this have anything to do with vampirism?"

"Not that I know of. But different vampires have different side effects. Maybe this is yours. Odd, but what isn't nowadays? Now, if that's all you wanted, you'll have to exuse me. I need to get the next issue of Icha Icha."

Sasuke groaned and left to the town. Yet half way there, he had another damn craving. Feeling it take over, he raced back to the woods to satisfy his urges. Look out, bees. Here comes Sasuke.

XxXxXx

His silver hair gleamed in the sunlight as he sat perched on top of a towering tree, observing nature in the breeze. 'My, my, Sasuke-kun. You're making this much easier than expected. ' He turned his head to watch the raven-haired blur attack a hive in the distance. 'And Kakashi! I thought my plan was ruined as soon as he confronted you! How could you forget something like this?'

He lept down from the never-ending heights and began to strut through the trees, smirking. 'After all, too many sweets can give an average person cavities. Too many sweets for a vampire will ruin their fangs. No fangs, no proper blood absorbtion. No blood, no more vampire.' He began to chuckle cynically and disappeared into a long whisp of wind and leaves.

XxXxXxXx

Sakura and Ino sat in the giant bulky black chairs as two women gave them elaborate pedicures. Both of them flipped through old magazines and giggled as they pointed out weird styles and old celeb news.

"So where's Shikamaru today?" Sakura asked as she sniffed a perfume sample inside the page.

"Uhmmm.. Oh yeah, he went to help Neji with some paperwork. Even the mighty Hyuga asks for help! Speaking of ego-maniacs, how's Sasuke?"

'Oh, pretty good. He told me he's a vampire and needs to suck my blood twice a day. Yeah, we're cool.' She wasn't exactly ready to say that yet.

"Doin' great, actually. We're really close now." She smiled to herself, realizing that her dreams as a little girl had come true, but for different reasons.

"Aww.. How sweet!"

'Sweet like his honey this morning.'

XxXxXxXx

With beads of sweat falling from his forehead, he trudged home to find an empty house. 'Must still be out with Ino.' He wanted to seem slick, so he planned on making dinner for her, using his -cough- _amazing_ -cough- -cough- cooking abilities. After cleaning up his hands, he yanked open the fridge to find... diddly squat. Nuthin. Nada. Zip. Goose eggs. Well, unless you count a bajillion year old lasagna and a can of flat soda something edible and/or containing any resemblance to an _edible _meal. So yeah, nothing.

After a short grunt, he slammed it closed and figured taking her out to dinner would be better. Quickly, he jumped into the shower and cleaned up. A sharp looking navy-blue polo and dark grey jeans and a pair of black sneakers, he was ready. And just then, he heard Sakura come in. The sound of flip flops slapping the stairs lightly reached his ears.

"Sasuke-kun, you here?" She called up the stairs.

"Yeah. Over here."

"Hey, you look all nice and washed up."

"Hn. Come, let's go out to eat."

"You want to? Cool, I'm super hungry. Ino and I forgot to stop talking for lunch. Give me a few minutes to change, okay?"

"Hn."

She smiled at him then walked right up to his chest and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks." She said in a tiny voice for only him to hear. He smirked down at her kindly. "Any time."

He plopped down on the sofa and was relieved not to be feeling any cravings at that point. After ambushing 7 hives, it's only to be expected that it'd keep you happy for awhile, you know? His fingers kept tapping the remote buttons as he flipped through hundreds of channels. Finally, Sakura was ready and came down the stairs.

She had a short flirty floral print dress with a pair of faded skinny jeans under it. The V neck of the dress wasn't cut too low or slutty. It gave off a cute look and hugged her firmly at her curves. For a quick second, Sasuke felt his pants tighten slightly.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him oddly. "You okay? Your face is a bit red.. Wait. Are you..blushing?" She bit her bottom lip to prevent more laughter. Her open-toed heels clicked in front of him as she pulled the silent blushing teen to his feet.

"Come! You said we were going!" She playfully hit him on the arm.

"Alright. Keep walking." He looked away, cursing the rosy taint on his cheeks.

They locked the front door and left the Uchiha district. Soon enough, she finally sucked in enough courage to lace her fingers with his. He held on tightly, making _her _blush this time. Revenge of the Uchiha strikes again.

When they reached the busy center of the town, glowing lanterns and blinking signs drove away the darkness of the night. He guided her to a small restaurant.

She huffed dramatically. "Damn. It looks like we'll be waiting for bit. So do yo-"

Sasuke swooped in front of her and nailed her against the side of the building. Her eyes were wide with shock. He hid his face by her ear and whispered huskily, "Then I guess I'll take advantage of the extra time we have." Chills ran up and down her entire spine and through her arms and legs to her fingers and toes. His face burrowed through her thick locks onto the bare skin of her neck.

He placed his lips around a small area he liked to bite. He felt in the teasing mood right now. He still was embarressed about blushing. Thank Kami she couldn't tell he was getting all tightened up down south. His tongue tickled her skin, bringing up goose bumps. People in line waiting to get in the restaurant were watching them shamelessly. Sakura was completely embarressed and hid in his collar.

"Sasukeeee... People are watching!"

He smirked.

"Good."

He began to suck, wanting to leave marks to bring up memories the next morning. "Sasuke! Noo!! No hickeys!" She pouted.

He didn't release, just continued to suck on her light skin. She began to squirm after being ignored, trying to get away. Still keeping his mouth on her, he grabbed her hips and pressed her into the wall with his hips. If possible, her cheeks reddened even more. "Sasuke!!" Her mind flashed back to Kiba and the horrible memories. "Sasuke!!" This time her voice was more panicked and desperate. Sensing her fear, he immediately let go and took a step back.

Her eyes were shut tight and she was shivering slightly. "Sakura.."

"I asked you to stop.." She began in a voice he wouldn't have been able to hear if he wasn't a vampire. "..but you didn't.. I tried to push away.. you still ignored me.. I.."

He felt terrible. He had hurt the one he loved. His arms pulled her into an embrace as she cried quietly into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sakura.. Please forgive me."

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sasuke-kun... I love you.."

He pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. His lips caught hers tenderly in a kiss. He gentley held her below the shoulders as her hands remained rested on his waist. He looked at her again and whispered, "I love you, too."

They kissed again and with her hand entangled in his, they went back to wait in line. There, people all whispered "aww.." or, "how sweet..". Sasuke just smirked when she blushed and held her close.

Eventually, the hostess called them up and brought them to their table. A tiny clear bowl filled with water was in the center and a little delicate flower was floating in the middle. They ordered and talked here and there in between bites. Sakura noticed he wasn't eating much anymore. In fact, he was a bit more pale than usual.

"Sasuke-kun, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah.. I guess I'm just _hungry._" She stared at him quizically for a second, then realized what he meant by _hungry. _

"Okay, uhm, you wanna go now? I don't want you to get sick or something."

He nodded gentley and left the check. She got up and walked to his side. She pulled him up like a little kid and led him to the door. When they walked around the corner and under the cover of the dark alley, he brought his mouth to the hickey he left and got ready to pierce the skin. His fangs positioned on her neck. But when he tried to sink in...

"Ow! Sasuke, that hurts! What are you doing?" He lifted his face and looked completely confused.

"I'm not sure. I tried to bite, but something's wrong with my fangs. I can't use them."

"Weird. Would Kakashi know what's wrong?"

"I guess. Let's hurry, cause I'm really hungry."

XxXxXx

"Hee hee hee.. You get her, Takeshi. I-"

"Kaka-sensei!! Quick, open up!"

"Ugh. Great timing.. I'm coming!"

Kakashi opened the door to see a tired Sasuke and a panicky Sakura.

"What's going on?"

"Sensei, Sasuke tried to bite my neck, but it didn't work. His fangs couldn't sink in and it hurt a lot."

"Hmm.. I see.. Come in, then. Let me get a look at him."

He ushered the odd couple in and helped Sasuke reach the sofa.

"Geez, Sasuke. What's going on? Man.. Open up and let me get a good look at your fangs."

Sasuke willingly opened his mouth wide enough for Kakashi to peak inside. He squinted his eyes and examined the dulled out fangs.

"They're not even close to being sharp enough to smoothly penetrate the skin without creating pain. What could've caused this?"

"That's why we're here. _You're _supposed to tell _me _that. Not the other way around." Sasuke sneered, closing his mouth.

"Hey, this isn't my fault, so kill the attitude. Look, I'll draw blood from her and give it to you. We'll have to-"

"WHAT!?!" Sakura screamed.

"God, what now!?" Kakashi yelled back annoyed.

"I don't want my pervy sensei biting me! You might do something!" She waved her arms around for emphasis.

"Sakura, relax. I won't let him do ANYTHING besides draw out the blood. Look, just do this for me, okay?" He had perfected the lost puppy face. Now was the time to use it to his advantage.

"...Alright.." Score again for the Uchiha.

"Now that we've overcome this little _issue_, let's get moving. He might not be concious for too much longer."

Kakashi casually walked over to his former student under the overprotective eye of her boyfriend. He firmly held her neck steady in one hand and brushed her hair back with the other. His fangs slicked out and into her skin. He was so experienced, she barely felt a thing. He sucked it out and held a mouth-full of blood in his mouth. He motioned Sasuke over and manuevered his mouth in a way he was able to bite Sasuke's neck and inject the blood into him without letting a drop escape. He repeated this akward process a few times until the raven was feeling plenty better.

"It is less than half as filling as it would've been if you had bitten her, but it'll do for now. Go home and sleep. I'll try to figure out what's wrong with your fangs."

He walked the two out and returned to his sofa to think over the situation and possibilities. Absolutely puzzling.

'Okay, his fangs suddenly dulled out. Odd. Why? Could it be her blood? Kusama had a similar case. His provider's blood ended up ruining his fangs because she ate a lot of cheese. He was allergic to it. But Sasuke doesn't have any allergies.. Maybe it could be-'

Another knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

XxXxXx

Sasuke sighed as he entered their bedroom. He began to undress for bed. The guy didn't even remember or care that Sakura was in there, too. (Doing all she could to try not to look. Yeah. She failed miserably. Thank God he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice.)

His body was amazing. Toned, but not bulky. His pale creamy skin against his midnight hair was stunning. Of course, he kept his boxers on, so she studied his abs. Never before had she touched them. She was too afraid. Why? She didn't know. Nor did she care. All she did was hold back the urge whenever she had the opportunity.

But he was so perfect, at times she had to bite her finger to resist tempation. She had it bad.

They both were dressed- er, _undressed_, in Sasuke's case, for bed. He swept behind her and wrapped his arms around her mid-section. He kissed her bare shoulder and kept his lips rested there.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hn?" He mumbled into her flesh.

"Uhm, are you sure you're okay right now?"

'Well let's see. My dick is suddenly aching to be shoved into you, I have a splitting headache because of the whole fang problem, you're in shorts and a tank top making me even _hornier_- besides that, everything is fucking great.' He kissed her cheek and pulled her beside him into the covers.

**A/N: So here's the plot thingy for the next fic:**

**Not sure if it'll be AU or not, but SasuSakuNaru are all close buds and stuff. Sakura is secretly crushing on Sasuke. (No, duh.) Sasuke decides to suddenly ask Sakura out. Why? Simple. He's pretty sure he's gay (he's crushing on Naruto.) but doesn't wanna admit it. So he's playing it straight. **

**Sooo.. Yeah. This is based off of a thing that happened between my friends, so I'm not really making up some of the stuff that'll happen. I might try to start it soon, so don't expect an update from this story too soon. Just giving you the heads up. Toodles! (j/k, j/k. I don't say toodles. Just wanted to say it cause i can.) FIGHT THE POWER! **

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	13. Sacrifice Only For You

**A/N: Get READYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, this is the chapter that is the cause for the M rating. So if you have anxiously been awaiting a lemon or whatever, here it is. At the end, I'd really apprectiate some reviews, guys. Not just, "OH, great chapter! Can't wait for the next!" No. Please don't. Tell me WHY it was great. Sorry for nagging obnoxiously. Here comes Chaptah 11!**

Chapter 11-- Sacrifice Only For You

As he creaked the door open, Kakashi felt his body tense. The person hidden behind the door led to trouble. He could feel it. Preparing for the worst, he peered out at the figure in front of him.

"Ah, Kakashi. How is dear Sasuke-kun holding up?"

Everything went black.

XxXxXx

Sasuke rolled over as soon as his arm began to burn. He stared at it intently, waiting for the pain to vanish and a message to be made clear. Then he saw it, barely.. It was all sloshy, hardly legible. The letters were small and seemed smudged. After hesitating, he read it.

When all else fails, we are taken over by our needs, reguardless of the consequences.. especially if it affects others more than ourselves. Prepare for your suffering.. And theirs..

'My body has definitely weakened. I need to fix this and fast. Obviously this will hurt Sakura unless I get proper blood absorbtion or whatever it's called. This is definitely making me cranky, too.'

Sakura woke up and rubbed his back and shoulders soothingly. It felt so good his lids slowly covered his eyes as they rolled back. She noticed how much he seemed to like what she was doing and giggled lightly. After a few minutes of continuously rubbing his back, she stopped since, well, she was tired. She was about to get up to get ready for the day when he flipped around to face her and bit her hand.

Not hard, just to hold it in place. His eyes looked hard into hers, like a serious puppy pout. He released her and rubbed his head into her palm.

"What? You still want me to rub you?" She laughed again and massaged his scalp. He was in complete ecstacy.

"You look like a cat. Man, you really are enjoying this, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke scooted closer to her with a smile still plastered on his face. He was almost purring! He nudged her hand behind his ears and neck. It felt so good, he nuzzled into her shoulder on the pillow. She blushed at his affectionate actions and continued to scratch him behind the ears.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to stop now. I'm gonna shower and go get a quick paper from Tsunade-sama."

He looked up at her and stuck his bottom lip out in an attempt to change her mind.

"Nope. That won't work on me. My mind is made up. I need to go." She stuck her tongue out immaturely.

Sasuke's eyes turned into slits and he darted onto her tongue, holding it in his mouth hostage. He followed it with his own as she quickly withdrew it. He slipped into her mouth and licked every inch of it and claiming it yet again as his. She shyly let her tongue dangle around his. He grinned and swirled his tongue around hers. Sasuke felt himself getting hard again.

No, it was different this time. He was on top of her and had the advantage. He slowly slipped the tips of his fingers under the hem of her tank top. He swooped his hands up to the sides of her ribs and massaged them lightly. At first she fidgeted under his mouth, but then seemed to adjust to where his hands were. He was still gonna push his luck.

He crept one hand higher onto her breast and was happy she adjusted to that, too. She _did _trust him, after all. Juuuusssttt as long as he didn't force her. Then he got an idea. He remembered the old saying of how if you put a frog in a pot of boiling water it'll jump out. If you put it in a warm pot and slowly heat it up, it'll stay in. He was gonna slowly heat things up.

He had been waiting for this day and knew in the pillow case, he always had a condom tucked away. He kept massaging her mounds and she moaned as the kiss broke so they could breathe. Her face was red and lips swollen. She shut her eyes tight and she buried her face in his shoulder as he felt her up.

Slowly and steadily, his hands moved to her hips. He held her still and claimed her lips again to try and distract her as he rubbed her stomach. With every second that passed, he became more and more excited of the idea of actually being able to get in her. He moved his hands to her thighs and massaged them for another few minutes.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her. She nervously smiled back. He laid his head on her chest, turning his head so it was facing her neck. His hands still her on her legs.

He stuck his tongue out and licked her collar bone. She moaned from the feeling of him sucking on her collar bone. He took advantage of the moment and placed his hands on the top of her shorts. She tensed for a second, but soon relaxed after he rubbed her hips. His fingers crawled slowly inside her shorts. Finally her pubic hair came in reach and he kissed her passionately again.

Sasuke was getting so aroused, he was having a very hard time taking this slow pace. His fingers slipped into her opening and she gasped. He softened the kiss, trying to comfort her. Thankfully, it worked! 'Hell yeah.' His mind was grinning deviously.

He slipped down her shorts and with his fingers still slicking around in her, he reached over for the condom in the pillow with the other hand and while _still _making out with Sakura. She relaxed even more after taking a peak at what he had in his hand, knowing he was going to use protection. He pulled his fingers out of her and lifted his head away from her.

By the look on his face, she could see how painfully eager he was. Her gaze drifted lower as he slipped his own boxers off to reveal a _very _impressive length. Oh yes, he was horny. He pulled the condom on and leaned back down onto Sakura, who was a bright red on the cheeks and still staring down south.

"Reach your standards?" His husky voice warmed her face as he was only inches from hers. Again, he captured her lips as he lowered his hips onto her. He grinded until was completely inside her. Her breath hitched and he placed his face next to hers so she could concentrate on breathing more. Come on, he's not _that _selfish.

She yelled from the intrusion, but didn't try to push him off. He rubbed her breasts again as he picked up the pace as soon as she was comfortable. He was panting and grunting with every thrust, making her blush more and more and try to keep up with him. She tired out quickly and couldn't keep up. Still, he wasn't done.

"Just hold still. I'm not even close to done yet." He panted.

His hands and forearms were planted firmly on either side of her head. His face was next to hers. Again, he increased his speed. His thrusts were so rough she winced. He kept going faster. Faster. Faster. Faster.

She screamed in pain and clawed at his back. He finally released his seed and fell on top of her..

Both were panting heavily. Sakura could feel bruises that would soon form all over.

"Sorry. I-" He paled and remembered the message. '-was taken over by my needs, reguardless of the consequences..' He finished in his mind.

"I-it's okay. I really was okay, I guess." She laughed. "I don't think I wanna do that again until you think you can handle being gentle."

He pulled himself out of her and rolled over so she could get up. She swung her legs out of the bed, but as she tried to get up, she stumbled and fell down on the ground.

"Sakura!!!"

He jumped out of bed and picked her up. "Sakura! Are you okay!?"

"My hips really hurt.. I don't have enough energy to heal myself.."

Guilt overwhelmed him. It was all because he was so concentrated on his own goals that he hurt her.

"Let me make you a bath. I'll call Tsunade and tell her I'll pick up the papers for you." He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"That sounds good. Sorry about th-"

"Don't say it. It's completely my fault." His eyes revealed pain and regret.

"Okay.."

He left her on the bed and pulled his boxers on. After filling the bath up, he placed her in it.

"Will you be alright for a little? I'll come back as soon as I get your work."

"Yeah, I think I can bathe myself." She said sarcastically.

"Hn." His smirk was a warm one.

XxXxXx

"Ahh, Uchiha. Have a seat." Tsunade motioned to the chair facing her desk. Sasuke reluctantly sat down in it.

"Sasuke, Kakashi told me. Let me examine your fangs."

He did as instructed and opened his mouth. She put on some rubber gloves and poked the sore fangs.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure what the problem is exactly. Let me get a few tests run and I'll work on it. After you can go."

He called Sakura and told her that the old lady was gonna have to keep him the whole day. She said she was feeling much better now and was okay.Tsunade took X-rays and pictures of his mouth and body. Some other tests were performed as well. Finally, he was free to go.

He exited the building and sighed in slight defeat. The headache wasn't helping much either. He looked to the sky and watched the stars poke out in the night sky. Just then, a small paper slip fluttered down in front of him. He snatched it cautiously to see a neatly printed message on it.

'Sasuke-kun, I know how to heal you. No one else will EVER figure it out. I have the formula. Meet me at the SW edge of the training grounds ALONE in 7 minutes or go back to being unable to control your horomones and rape Sakura to death.'

He felt uneasy chills shake down his spine. Of course he already knew it was Kabuto, but this seemed wrong. There had to be a catch. Still, Kabuto most likely was telling the truth. He began to swifty dash to the south west edge of the old and eery training grounds.

XxXxXx

"Boss, he's on his way. Right on time, just like you said."

"Inform the troops. I want the backup ready, though I know we won't need it."

XxXxXx

"Hello? Ino? Hey, it's Sakura. Can you tell me how to make that pasta you made last week? I wanna suprise Sasuke-kun with it."

"Oh, sure! You just get 2 cups of the sauce, a bit of basil,"

XxXxXx

'What does he want from me in exchange for the formula? What if there isn't a formula?'

He stopped dead in his tracks. His hands trembled for a few seconds.

'No. It's a risk I have to take. Reguardless of all of this, if I don't get something done soon, I'd probably end up killing her..'

Again, he took off to the meeting spot.

XxXxXx

"Boss, he stopped. Boy, he looks a bit shaken up. What should we- oh, never mind. He's off again."

"It's to be expected. We need to stay on our toes. Persuation is our only weapon here."

XxXxXx

"Gah! Whatta mess! But it smells great! So do I continue mixing or let it sit?"

"Uhmm.. Poke it with a spoon. If it's still hard, let it sit. If it's soft, lower the heat in the pot and keep on stirring."

XxXxXx

'Dammit, Kabuto.. I can't believe I've blinded myself from seeing this possibility..'

He narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharigan, causing the ebony to swirl around into a crimson red. Ahead, the Uchiha saw Kabuto standing there. Just.. standing. He slowed down and stopped right in front of the medic. Kabuto slowly lifted his wrist in front of him and smirked at his watch.

"Literally not a second to spare. My, my, I see you really are getting sloppy, Sasuke-kun."

"Where's the formula?" He growled.

"Take it easy. We need to discuss the terms of our _exchange_."

XxXxXx

"Sakura! Sakura! Is the fire out?!"

"-pant pant- Yeah.. Geez, cooking is life-threatening!"

"So how's the pasta?"

"Let's just say we're back at square one.. -sigh-"

XxXxXx

"Exchange?" His voice was dripping in anger and suspicion.

"Yes. You didn't actually think I'd go through all this trouble just to _hand over _my formula, did you?"

"No..." He grumbled in response.

"Then listen up." Sasuke shot him a death glare that'd make you run for your life after wetting yourself.

"Sasuke-kun, please. Without the formula, she'll die from _your_ hands." Sasuke looked down at the dirt painfully. A mental victory dance was about to start in Kabuto's mind.

He had him hooked.

XxXxXx

"Alright, now how much of the cheese should I add? I don't want it too cheesy. Just a little."

"I guess around 1/4 of a cup."

"Mmm!! If only you could smell it through the phone!"

"Pfft, let's just pray you don't mess this pot up. You really are working hard on this."

"I hope he likes it."

"He'd be crazy if he didn't!"

XxXxXx

"What do you want?" His voice was barely audible.

"Simple. _You_."

"What?" He stared in disbelief.

"Oh, don't give me that face. It's quite annoying, to be honest. In short, if Sakura-_chan_ is to live, _you _have to live in Oto."

XxXxXx

"I don't know what's taking so long.. I'm almost done, too."

"You can always microwave it, genius."

"I'm not talking about the food. It's just that.. He's never home this late."

"Don't worry about it. Remember, it _is _the mysterious Sasuke we're talking about here."

"I know, I know.. I just can't help but worry."

XxXxXx

"Kabuto, you bastard!! You planned this from the start!! That injection you gave me in Oto is the cause of all this, isn't it!?"

"Not directly. You see, it was a tracking device. As soon as you tasted blood here in Konoha, it would activate. That way, we'd know when you'd be depending on it and getting... _comfortable_. Then I strolled in and messed you up."

"You're sick."

"No, my friend. I'm afraid you're the one who has fallen under the illness. Without the formula, you're as good as dead."

Sasuke began to growl again. 'Now would be a good time for some ancient words of wisdom! Damn tattoos.. never come up when I actually want it..'

"What do you want from me back in Sound?"

"Your abilities. You will agree to fight for our country. Don't fret. We have plenty of willing females to feed you."

"..."

"Well? It's now or never."

'Sakura...'

"I'll go.."

'..forgive me...'

XxXxXx

"Ino.. I'm sorry I've kept you on the phone so long.. I guess I'll just put it in the fridge and heat it up tomorrow.."

"You better give him hell for not coming home on time!! Kami, I'd rip him to shreds!!"

"No.. That's not why I did this.. It's not his fault or anything. He didn't know I was making dinner."

"Whatever, forehead girl. Sometimes it shocks me, how in love you are.. Good night."

"G' night.."

XxXxXx

Unsuprisingly, hundreds of Sound nin jumped out of the trees and other hiding spots and surrounded Sasuke.

"Kabuto. Give me the formula."

"Not so fast, mister. We have to reach Oto first."

The jounins closed in on him and led him in the direction of Sound. His heart ached so much. With every step, he felt a piece of it drop out, leaving a path behind him.. Hours under the moon made him even more depressed the entire way. Oh, how he wanted to just torch that damn Kabuto after slicing his stomach open.. "Sasuke-kun, we're close now. Look familiar? Home sweet home!" The medic chirped.

"Hn.."

The gigantic chained gates creaked open and allowed the troops to pour in. The streets were old and seemed abandoned. Rustling amongst the garbage piles disturbed the creepy silence. None of this bothered Sasuke. He was too caught up thinking about Sakura.. He already missed her. Memories of their first kiss and the love they shared came crashing down on him.

"Sasuke. Stop day dreaming. Follow me, I have the formula."

He stalked behind the medic and tried to think up an escape plan after being cured. They entered a tiny house which enclosed a long and winding staircase descending into the earth. Even his night vision was becoming fuzzy.

Kabuto lit a candle and held it in front of him to guide their way down. Down, down, down, down, down, down...

Once they reached the bottom, he blew out the candle and flipped a switch. Lights flickered a few times, then stopped their spastic twitching to light the room. It was a weird laboratory. Iron cages with weird animals were stacked around on one wall. A few stained steel sinks were in corners. Long shiny metal examination tables were covering the center of the room. Tall off-white cabinets were scattered almost out of reach. Some had locks. Others had even bulky chains and tape closing them off.

"Sit there." Kabuto instructed, pointing at one of the several tables.

As Sasuke walked over to it, Kabuto popped open a cabinet and pulled out a highly enforced case. Once unlocking a handful of locks, he pulled out a tiny cylindrical container with a glowing violet substance inside. He shook it a bit and poured it into an injection needle.

When he was done, he walked over to Sasuke and lifted his arm out in front of him. In one quick movement, he jabbed the needle into his arm and squirted the formula into him. Sasuke screamed in pain and fell off the table unconcious. Two men came in and dragged him by the arms up the stairs. Once out, they continued to drag him across the town and to Kabuto's HQ, formerly Orochimaru's palace.

There, they brought him down _more _stairs into a stinky and damp cell. In there was a thin, papery mattress, a grimy toilet and a little broken sink. Curse enforced bars caged him in after the men left and locked up the place. Not a bit of light was in there. Just the darkness to accompany him.

XxXxXx

**Hee hee.. Sad ending, right? Story's over. Go home. The End.**

**JUST KIDDING!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!!!!! **

**Happy unbirthday.**

**--frumpyrox**


	14. Figured Out Finale

**Sooooo... Here we are. The last chapter. Dudes, I didn't think I'd actually finish.. I seriously was ready to just trash this story a good few chapters back. Now I'm sure as hell glad I didn't, y' know? Looking back at this story and Behind It All, it hit me: ...Fuck, my author's notes are so flippin long!! Without anymore blabbering, here's the finale to Engraved In Blood.**

Chapter 12-- Figured Out

'Where am I? Where's my hand!? I can't see a thing!' Sasuke wiggled his fingers in front of him but couldn't see them at all. A cold uneasy bomb let loose in his gut. 'I'm a vampire. Why can't I see in the dark..?'

XxXxXx

She stared at the empty space in the bed beside her. He hadn't come home that night nor in the morning. She silently ghosted her way into the livingroom and gazed at the door. Something was different about it. She narrowed her eyes and walked closer to look at it better. Then she saw it. The lock had a weird crack in it. Meaning...

"Shit!" 'Someone's in here!!'

"Hello there, Sakura-san."

XxX

Sasuke sniffed the air. It was thick with the odor of death and mold.. After a few minutes of fumbling through the dark, he made it to the bars of the cell. "Great.." He grumbled, realizing now that he was locked in a cell, probably underground. And just to make things better, his vampire senses weren't working! 'Wait a second-' His hunger was gone, too! He was cured!!!

Just in the middle of his small victory dance (he was in the dark. it's not like anyone could see him.), he heard a door unlock and burning light poured in, burning his unadjusted eyes. It was Kabuto.

"So how are you liking the freedom from blood thirst? Relieving, right?" Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Fine, fine. I guess this cell doesn't quite meet your standards. Hmph, too bad." An evil and sickening smile rose to the surface.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke growled.

"I did what you wanted! I gave you the formula."

"You know what I mean. Why don't I feel any of my vampiric senses?"

"Temporary. The formula disabled them for a little to kill the other..injection."

"Let me out."

"Not until your in stable condition. I'm still working on your collar." He chirped out.

"My _what_?"

"Collar. C-O-L-L-A-R."

"Why the fuck would I need a collar?!"

"You're just pissed because if you have a collar, you can't escape, right? I'm no fool, Uchiha."

"..."

"Come in, Taketo. He's ready."

A burly man stomped in. His arms coated with zig zagging velcro-like hair and his eyes small like black beetles. In his left hand, he held a thick metal strip with studs.

"Alright, Sasuke. You either put the collar on, or Sakura dies." He said it so simply, like he was asking Sasuke if he'd rather eat a burger or a sandwich for lunch.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her." His voice was trembling with pure hatred.

The giant named Taketo yanked Sasuke out of the cell and held him steady as Kabuto fastened the device around his neck. It beeped a few times then quickly vibrated, showing off a few green and red blinking lights.

"Now, here's how this works. You do as instructed and it'll just remain an accesory. If you _don't _do as instructed," he pulled a small remote control from his pocket. "and you'll suffer the consequences." He pressed a button and it lit up a red light on the remote. An identical one began blinking slowly, then rapidly on Sasuke's collar.

Suddenly, a painful shockwave of pain consumed his whole body, stabbing his insides. He doubled over and fell to the ground screaming in agony. Once it stopped, he lay there panting heavily, barely awake...or alive.

"Oops," Kabuto apologized in a flat voice. "that was a little stronger than intended. Still, it could've been worse. Taketo, grab him and let's go. The stench of this place is driving me insane."

They left the underground room and walked out of the HQ with the Uchiha slung over Taketo's shoulder. Finally, Sasuke gained back enough strength to walk.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, his voice still annoyed.

"To feed you. I ordered all the females to gather in the center of the village to offer their blood to you."

"I only drink Sakura's blood."

"Not after the injection. Your body will take in any kind of blood now."

"..."

The reached there destination in a few minutes. Sasuke wanted to crawl under a rock and die. There in front of him was a line of about 60 or 80 women around his age. He had to admit it, too, the majority of them were beautiful. Stupid Kabuto.. Stupid horomones..

"Take your pick!" Kabuto gleefully waved an open arm at the line, gesturing for Sasuke to just grab one and start sucking.

"Do they plan on being killed?"

"They are aware of the possibility. Hee hee, some had to be dragged by their husbands. Oh, the looks on their families' faces were priceless!" The medic was almost as bad as Orochimaru.

Sasuke stalked towards the line. Every step closer caused them to tremble in fear. He looked at their feet to see chains locked to their ankles. He felt like the bad guy instead of the victim. He stepped up to one of the girls. She seemed to be about 16 or 17. She was shaking and crying. She easily reminded him of Sakura when he almost raped her.

"Relax.. I'm not gonna hurt you." He whispered to her.

"W-what?" She whimpered.

"I need to eat, but it won't hurt. You remind me of my girlfriend back home. She was scared at first, too. But she almost laughed after seeing how easy it was. Trust me, okay?" His voice was husky and deep, calming her down a bit.

She nodded hesitantly and shut her eyes. He brushed her frizzy hair from her skin and bit down lightly. His fangs glided through perfectly. She wasn't so tense anymore. The blood was delicious, but not nearly as great as Sakura's.

He stopped after feeling her weaken. When he pulled away, she smiled sheepishly and blushed. "T-thank you, Uchiha-sama.."

He smiled back at her. Then his stomach growled.. Still hungry. Need more. He walked down a few girls under the gaze of Kabuto. He stopped in front of a girl a few foot shorter than him.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen and a half..."

"Why are you here? You're too young."

"M-my dad said this was the easiest way to save money.."

Sasuke grew angry. "So he sold you off for money?"

She nodded in response.

"Look, this sounds weird, but your blood smells more..tasty then the rest. It won't hurt, so you don't have to be scared."

"Am I going to die?" He was shocked at first then shook his head.

"Not anytime soon." She smiled at him with relief and possibly hope.

"Just hold still."

He crouched down on his knees and bit her thin skin. The blood was sweet and dribbled down his throat. He let go and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Stay strong, kid."

"You too, vampire." They smiled before he turned away to face Kabuto.

"I see you're being kind to them all. Saving them for later? How thoughtful." His voice was dry.

"..."

"Now that you're done, let's go. We must plan the invasion. You need training."

XxXxXx

"W-what are you doing here?" She backed up and prepared to fight.

"Calm down, Haruno. I mean no harm. We need to talk." Itachi approached her with gleaming red eyes.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I do." From behind Itachi, Kakashi walked forward and next to Sakura, who was officially confused now.

"Sensei? What's going on?"

"We know what happened to Sasuke."

"W-where is he?"

"Kabuto.."

Sakura glanced at Itachi uneasily. He held an emotionless expression. Almost bored.

"Kakashi-"

"Sakura, please. We don't have much time."

The three of them sat around her dinner table. Sakura still was unsure about Itachi, even though Kakashi didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Itachi had knocked me out earlier thinking I was ready to attack him, which I was. He stayed over yesterday and we discussed what we each knew." Kakashi stated.

"My brother was given an injection that messed with his body, giving him a weird craving that ruined his body.. Kabuto knew he was the only one with an antidote, so he bribed him with it. If Sasuke hadn't of taken it, instincts would've taken over and he would've killed you." Sakura paled.

"So you're saying Sasuke-kun is being held captive by Kabuto?"

"Sort of. I'm almost positive that he's gonna use him against us and start a war." Kakashi ruffled his silver hair.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Wait for him to come to us."

"WHAT!? He's suffering out there!"

"Calm down, Sakura! You know he'll survive through it. He went there on his own last time and ended up killing Orochimaru."

"..Itachi, why are you trying to help him?"

"He's my brother. It's my job to protect him."

"So you protected him by killing your entire clan!?!"

"Tch, foolish girl. They were going to kill _him_. They were tired of being hunted down by the hunters. They all thought that by killing us themselves, we wouldn't have to suffer and die at the hunters' hands. I wouldn't allow them to kill Sasuke, so I did what I had to."

"..You're a vampire, too?"

He smirked and made her shiver. Suddenly, the window burst open and glass rained on them as three Sound nin jumped in ready to kidnap Sakura.

"Hand over Haruno!" The leader shouted.

Itachi bared his long razor-like fangs and growled. Kakashi pulled down his mask and did the same.

"Vampires!? Shit.." The second one muttered.

Itachi turned to face Sakura. "We won't let anything happen to you. Just stay there." Kakashi turned and winked at her.

In a flash, the two vampires charged at the trio and killed them with a quick chomp on the neck or a slash across the chest with their long black claws.

"Sakura, are you okay? Maybe you should sit back down." Kakashi led her to the chair.

"I...Wow.."

"That was too easy, Kakashi. It must've been a test to see if Konoha is ready."

"Definitely.."

"I'm running low."

"Me, too."

They both turned to Sakura.

"What? NO! Not BOTH of you!!"

"Come on, I'm your teacher! I promise we won't take a lot."

"..."

"Fiiinne..."

Without even taking turns, they stuck onto both sides of her neck and skillfully drew out the blood. She turned red as she saw her reflection on the mirror hanging from the wall in front of her: Two hot men on her neck. A perfect cover for a porno book. Sasuke would be pissed.

XxXxXx

Panting, he fell to the ground. His long black claws dug into the dirt and his pupils dialated in sync with his heartbeat. The razor-like fangs retracted back into his mouth.

"Good job, Sasuke-kun. You tore that obstacle course to shreds!"

The praised teen glared at the dirt and stood slowly and painfully. Grunting and mumbling, he stormed off to the cottage he was given. Well, more of a room than a cottage, but whatever.

Kabuto snickered to himself. All was going according to plan. Tomorrow at dawn, they'd attack.

He strolled back to the HQ and checked in on the groups assigned to cleaning the weapons, monitoring cameras on the training grounds and gates, stocking up on foods, and the medics preparing the antidotes and medical supplies.

"Keep working. We don't have long until our departure."

XxXxXx

The two men pulled away and stared at the blushing Haruno. Each grinned at their marks, knowing Sasuke would be so pissed to the bone if he even caught a glimpse of the bite marks. She was his and his only.

"Hey.. How come you guys could drink my blood? Sasuke can't drink anyone else's blood, sooo... explain!"

Kakashi cleared his throat before speaking as Itachi just sat there licking his lips. "Well, Sasuke isn't an experienced vampire, like us. In time, his body will be capable of drinking other blood. But I doubt he would even if he could." Sakura blushed yet again.

"My little brother is very territorial, vampire or not. Kakashi, we need to get to Tsunade. You never know when they'll strike."

"So you plan on staying?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course not. I'm just here to get Kabuto. He killed my wife."

A heavy silence hung over them.

"I don't want the same to happen to Sasuke. It was too painful. After, I plan on leaving. Konoha doesn't hold much for me."

They all left for Tsunade's office. No way was it safe to leave Sakura alone. So now, she had body guards. Yeah, no one was stupid enough to try and get to her at this point in time. Except Lee.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! My flower of youth and beauty!!! I'll save you from your dreaded captors! Hang on, my lo-" He fell to the ground unconcious. Itachi wiped his hands on his chest to clean them of all Lee germs.

Yep, Lee's stupid.

"She's my brother's love, not yours." And with that, they continued their way to Tsunade.

"Dammit! Rain! And I'm wearing white, too.."

"I'm not complaining."

"SENSEI!!"

XxXxXx

Sasuke watched the drizzle hit the window. 'I wonder what she's doing right now..' He fiddled with his three piercings on his left ear, twisting them to pass the time. 'Will he make me kill her? No.. If he did that, I'd have no reason to continue serving him. I'd just let myself die from this damn collar.'

He kicked the wall a few times. Suddenly, a siren sounded. Kabuto walked in and gestured for Sasuke to follow. "We're leaving early."

XxXxXx

"So you're telling me we should just ready ourselves for their ambush and hope for the best?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely."

"Also, I shoud temporarily disreguard the fact that their is a wanted missing nin in my office who was the cause of the very limited amount of Uchihas in Konoha instead of a district full of them?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"...I need a drink."

A male jounin came racing in with blood splattered on his face. "TSUNADE-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA!! THE WEST WALL HAS BEEN BREACHED!!! HUNDREDS OF SOUND NIN HAVE TORN INTO THE VILLAGE!!!"

Tsunade knocked her chair back. "Order our front line to block them off! I want them in one area only! Go!"

XxXxXx

"Move it! Find and kill all that's in your way! Sasuke, stay with me. Don't even think about turning against me. I still have the remote."

Nins poured in through the newly made holes in the wall as their leaders directed them in all directions. Kabuto casually walked around all the ruined and burning buildings with Sasuke close behind.

A strong but short shock circuited through Sasuke's body.

"Kill those chuunins up front. They're in the way."

Hesitantly, he ran towards the chuunins with his claws extended to their fullest. In one clean slice, they fell to the ground dead. More blood fogged up the air.

"Good. Come, Tsunade is probably expecting us, don't you think?" 'She probably has Sakura with her, too. Ahh.. Sweet revenge and domination all together. Wonderful news.'

Vicious fights bordered their path to the Hokage Tower. Every once and awhile, Sasuke would smirk, seeing a familiar nin kill off a Sound nin. But most of the time, it was the other way around, making his stomach churn in disgust. Then, just then, just as they were seconds from the tower, his arm surged in pain. Finally, a blood engraved message appeared.

Family has a familiar scent that isn't always carried through blood.

The fact that it was so general and irrelevant made him even more nervous. In other words, hell was about to break loose. And he had to lock it back up..

XxXxXx

"Kakashi, why do three superior shinobi have to be in one room during an ambush? Get your asses out of here and fight!!!"

"No can do. Itachi and I must protect Sakura. Wherever she is, Kabuto will appear."

"Tch. This is unbelievable. Kami, save us.."

The door was smashed open causing heads to turn and stare in horror at the two responsible. Sasuke and Kabuto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered.

He heard her and tried his hardest not to look at her. Seeing her face would only make it worse. But he didn't have to try too hard not to look, since he was busy glaring all he had at Itachi. 'Why the fuck is he here!?'

"Kabuto. You're completely outnumbered you'd be best to just drop dead right now." Tsunade warned.

"Ah, that's what _you _think. Not while I have Sasuke."

"That collar...Oh no.." Kakashi knew right away what it was. As long as Sasuke was stuck in it, this would be very difficult.

"Itachi, long time no see! How's the wife? Oops, I forgot! She's dead! Hahahahahahahaa!!" Itachi could barely keep up his poker face.

'Brother..Do you hear me?'

'What the hell- Ugh, get out of my head, you fag! And get away from Sakura!'

'You must believe me. I'm on your side. Kabuto and I have a score to settle.'

-ZAAAPP- "Agh!!"

"Sasuke, kill them!"

With the shocks still circulating through his body, he pounced at Itachi, fangs and claws ready. Itachi easily dodged him and pinned him face forward to the wall.

"Sasuke, we're here to help."

Oddly enough, he felt he was telling the truth.

He slipped out of his brother's grip and knocked him back. Tsunade darted towards Kabuto, but Sasuke was zapped and blocked her way.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Kabuto said in a tiny voice.

He appeared behind Sakura and locked her in his arms. Squirming was useless. "Sasuke-kun!!"

"Sasuke, either you kill her, or I will. Oh, but you don't have a choice, I have the remote!" He had another fit of insane laughter.

"And don't any of you try to stop me or I'll shock Sasuke to death and slice Sakura's neck wide open!"

"Kabuto..." Kakashi growled.

The crazy medic clicked the remote onto high and shocked Sasuke with intense pain that made him scream and claw at the floor. Tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes.

"Kabuto, you've lost it. You're completely insane. What do you gain from this?" Tsunade questioned.

"Me? Insane!? BAH! You all are just upset because you're stuck! So what if I've lost some of my sanity!?" He brought the kunai to Sakura's throat and cut a thin scratch along it.

Sasuke came charging at him and tried to strangle Kabuto, but he was zapped again and fell back down.

"Useless. Just kill her! Like you did to Orochimaru!!"

Sasuke began to tug at the collar. Kabuto shocked him, but he held on. More and more he ripped at it. He was screaming again, but this collar was the only thing in his way from saving Sakura. Itachi ran to his side and began to pull on it, too. Shockwaves pounded through them both. Suddenly, Kabuto's remote began to smoke and exploded in his hand. The shocks increased tremendously and Sasuke was on the brink of death.

Kabuto dropped Sakura to tend to his bleeding hand that almost had a hole all the way through it. Tsunade and Kakashi thrashed him and pulled Sakura aside. Finally, the collar cracked and popped off.

Itachi walked over to Kabuto and sliced him to bits, while Kakashi used Chidori on the spot he was sitting, leaving a gorey pulp of flesh.

Sasuke's neck had severe burn marks on his neck. Itachi had smaller ones on his hands. With the little energy he had, the younger Uchiha crawled over to Sakura. She cried and cried, so happy he was alive, but pained tremendously by his suffering. Sasuke slid closer and slowly got himself leaning against her and holding her shoulders for support. Since they were both on the ground, Sasuke was pretty much on her lap. He began to lick her neck, happy to taste the best blood there was.

"Sakura.." he croaked weakily. "...who bit you?"

XxXxXx

_Two weeks later..._

Sakura ran giggling across the old bridge with Sasuke chasing after her. She had stolen one of his tomatoes. Yeah, not the smartest move since he was seriously craving one. He caught up to her (gee, like you didn't see that coming.) and knocked her to the ground with him on top. He snatched the tomato and happily stayed there until he was done.

"Itachiiiiii!!!! Get him oooofffff!!!!!"

"Calm down, calm down.. Sasuke, what have I told you about humping your girlfriend? She obviously doesn't like it." Boy, did he receive a nasty glare.

"Sasuke-kun, I wanna get up now. I promised Hinata I'd do her hair. She has a date, ya know."

"Yes, brother. She has better things to do than get raped by her horny-"

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!!!" Sasuke got up and chased Itachi all around the bridge. Itachi just stopped, turned around and threw his brother into the icy river below.

"ITACHIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura was laughing hysterically until-

SPLASH!

"AGH!!! COLD!!!"

She turned around and clung to Sasuke for warmth. 'Just as planned. Thanks, bro.'

He pulled her back and brushed a few strands of dripping hair from her face. His lips captured hers as the chilling river sprayed on their backs.

Kakashi came from nowhere and pulled Itachi to a nearby tree. They carved a few letters into it and filled it in with their blood.

Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura Forever...

XxXxXx

**Okay, honestly, I think this is the crappiest ending ever, but I'm tired and relieved that the story is over. Yaaayyy... They live happily ever after. Sorry, I'm really annoyed cuz of my period... IT TOTALLY IS SCREWING ME UP!!! GAHHH!!! Well, leave a review please so I feel better, cuz Moltrin sure as hell is helping. Oh, Cherisse! My phone got hit by a car!!! It finally died.. That's the 5th one!!!**

**Happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	15. Guess Who's Back!

Hey, everyone! How long has it been since you all have seen me here!?

Well, I'm heading off to college soon and let me tell you...I'm nearly shitting myself.

I want to thank each and every one of you that have followed me here on FF and read my stories. In fact, I have a small surprise for you.

Coming soon, I'll be publishing my newest and possibly last story on the site. So please, put me on Author Alert if I'm not already on your list! It'll be worth it c:

Hope to hear from you all soon!

Happy Unbirthday

-Frumpyrox


	16. New Story, but of a different kind

So yes, hi.

I'm retired from this site as an author, but I'm picking up on blogging.

I've decided to not pursue (like a million others) a cooking blog, but instead something closer to my heart...and vagina.

My first year of college started with my breaking up with my high school sweetheart of four years who does in fact attend the same college as me in New York City, but hey, that's life.

And life nowadays (at least for me as a college kid) includes a little too much freedom, men, greasy expensive food, whiskey and lots of sex. With lots of people. I admit to it! I embrace it! And now, I'm going to blog about it.

Why? Because hardly any of goes as planned, is romantic, or something my mother would be proud of.

I'm learning who I am along the way, what my value system consists of and what I really judge a person's character on instead of just what Disney taught me to (because...Disney teaches you this..?). Anyway, please check it out, subscribe, stalk, comment, share.

It's gonna get real, really quickly because let's face it, I love talking about this shit and everyone loves reading about it. Grab a chair, sneak a sip from the rum bottle (you naughty, youth, you) and read on.

ihopeidontregretthis .wordpress . c o m nooooo spaces!

Stories will include:

-One-night stands that I didn't know would be one-night stands

-Older Man Encounter

-Vomiting

-Dollar Pizza

-Walks of Shame

-Drinks that make guys hot

-Guys jacking off on the train at 2am

-Me openly embarrassing myself countless ways in the worst of ways..

-you know, sex.

-awkward sex.

-really good sex.

-does that even count as sex? sex

I love you all. My fanfiction days are long gone, but my writing definitely is back and just as awful as before. Awful, as in, you know, full of junk you wanna read.

Let me know how you feel about all this, guys. I really wanna get back in touch with all of you. I miss this community C':


End file.
